What Is And What May Never Be
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: It's been almost nine years since they've seen each other, what happens when Jack and Lizzie come face to face after all this time? Will they get their chance, or are things to different now? -New pin-name, was AcDc Rocks-
1. Jackie

**This is my first POTC story, I started out writing a one shot, but it kinda grew. LOL!**

**I hope you like it, please R&R and let me know**

* * *

It was a warms sunny day, as Captain Jack Sparrow walked down the streets of Tortuga. He hadn't been here in quite a while, and thought the trip was long over due.

He was just about to walk into his favorite tavern, when he heard a familiar song.

As Jack glanced around, to find the source of the singing, his eyes spotted a small girl, now older than eight or nine years old, with long blond hair and fair skin, walking down the other side of the street, singing "YoHo YoHo A Pirates Life For me"

The song made him smirk, for every time he heard it, his thoughts turned to the time Lizzie had taught it to him.

He had just stepped into the tavern when he heard it, "Jack?" a voice had called his name. But it was a voice he hadn't heard in almost nine years. "Jackie" There it was again.

Jack looked out the door, and saw her, Elizabeth, just as he remembered her.

What surprised him, was the little girl running up to her and grabbing her hand. But, what surprised him even more than that, was when Lizzie leaned down and hugged the girl. "Hello my little Jaquelin."

The small girl frowned. "Mum, I'm not little anymore, I'm eight today."

_Jack_ had walked back into the street, ready to make himself known to her, but when he realized the girl, Lizzies child, shared his name, something held him back.

So that was why, when he saw them start back up the street, he ducked around the side of the building, listening as they talked.

As Elizabeth and her little Jackie talked, they started walking torwards their home, but suddenly, Jackie stopped her.

"I thought you were working today, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter, and smiled. "Since it's your birthday, he said I could go early today. Have you been having a good day?" When Jackie didn't answer, she looked to the ground instead, Elizabeth knew something was wrong. "What is it Jack?"

When he didn't hear the girl say anything, _Jack_ peeked around the corner, almost getting himself caught, when he sees them making their way to the small bench in front of the saloon.

Only after that had seated themselves, did the girl answer Lizzie.

"I got into a fight." Elizabeth was not surprised, Jackie was always getting into fights. "With who sweetheart?"

"Andrew."

This however, did surprise her, Andrew was Jackies Best friend, they never fought, at least not for long. "What happened Jack?"

Jackie sighed. "Well, we were playing, and since it's my birthday, I got to chose the game, and I picked pirates."

Elizabeth and _Jack_ both smiled,_ Jack_ because this girl was so like her mother, and Elizabeth smiled, because Jackie always picked pirates.

"Alright, well what happened to make you fight?"

"It's my birthday, so I got to be Captain, and Andrew was my first mate, but he said I always get to be Captain, and he wanted to Mutiny aginst me.

So I pushed him down, and told him nobody does that to Jack Sparrow and gets away with it."

Hearing this, _Jack_ was surprised, he had no idea children would pretend they were him as they played, he really was a legand.

But if Elizabeth was surprised, she didn't let on. Instead she just said one word. "Captain" Jackie just looked at her, so Elizabeth went on "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, you alway have to remember the Captain sweetheart."

Jackie smiled "Oh yes, sorry" Elizabeth smiled. "But you were right."

"About what?"

"Nobody would ever get away with doing that to Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jackie smiled as they stood up and started their walk again, Elizabeth grabbed her hand as they walked. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Jack, and he saved my life?"

"No, what happened?"

After they had pasted, Jack walked out and heared Lizzie say "Well it was a very hot day, and Your Grandfather had just given my a new dress..."

As they walked out of hearing distance, Jack turned and walked back into the saloon and sat at the bar, he ordered a bottle of rum as he wondered, why it was that he couldn't bring himself to walk up to her, and just say "Ello love" like he use to.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Only own Jaquelin and her friend Andrew, Jack and Elizabeth do not belong to me, but I like to play with them!**


	2. Bugger

**Disclaimer:Still don't own them, only Jackie**

* * *

Jackie alwaysed love hearing her mothers storys of the great Captain Jack Sparrow, and today was no different.

"And then as I opened my eyes, I saw him looking down at me, I later found out, that when I had fallen into the water _Jack_ had been on a boat nearby, and he dove into the water after me."

Jackie watched her mother grow quiet, and slight smile played on her lips. "Amazing Mum, was he always so brave?"

Elizabeth chuckled "Well, he had his moments when he wanted nothing more than to run away, but he always made up for it in the end."

Elizabeth had never told Jackie the story of the Kraken, and how when _Jack_ had come back, she betraed him, and had gotten him killed. She did however, tell her the story about going to worlds end and getting him back, and whenever Jackie would ask, Elizabeth would just tell her she would tell her how he came to be there, when she was older.

They reached their home, and walked inside their three room hut, and shut the door behind them.

Jackie watched her mother, seeing the sadness behind her eyes, and knowing that her mother missed her father on days like this, she was always the sadest on birthdays and holidays.

But what little Jack did not know, was it wasn't thoughts of her father, that kept Elizabeth up at night, it wasn't his smooth voice and heart stopping smirk she missed. Nor was it his wild hair and big brown eyes she longed to see. It wasn't him she missed bickering with, and it scertenly wasn't him she missed sailing the sea with.

And even though she had not seen it in eight years, she knew he would not be what that dreadful compass would point to.

And her Jackie also didn't know the guilt her mother felt for these thoughts that would keep her awake at night.

Elizabeth knew Jackie would ask more questions about _Jack _if she didn't change the subject, and she didn't think she could handle thinking about him anymore today. "Alright, since it's a special day, I have gotten us a treat for tonight."

This made Jackie forget all about her namesake for the time being.

"What is it?"

"I brought a cake home for us."

"Mr. Sanders let you do that?"

Elizabeth just smiled and nodded, because the truth was, Mr. Sanders had no idea.

JEJEJEJE

Jack went back to the pearl alone, holding a case of rum.

When Gibbs saw him, he was surprised, Jack never came back alone, if he came back at all.

When Jack was on board, Gibbs got one look at his face and knew what was wrong, he just didn't know why tonight?

That face, the one Jack only had one day out of the year, wasn't due around here for another few months, so seeing it tonight, was odd, ever for Jack.

Jack only nodded at Gibbs, and continued to his cabin with the rum.

Knowing it wasn't his place, but not really caring, he followed Jack.

At his knock, Jack answered with a grunt, and Gibbs opened the door.

Jack looked up from the bottle he was about to open, and held it out to Gibbs, how or course, took it, and Jack got himself another.

"Mister Gibbs, what brings you inside on this ev-en-ing so fine?" Gibbs took a drink and looked at Jack. "Well Cap'in, just makin' for sure yer fine tonight."

Jack slowly took a drink before looking at Gibbs "And why Mister Gibbs, would I not be?"

Gibbs knew it was now or never. "Yer Face Cap'in."

Jack, who had been sitting with his feet on his desk, dropped them to the floor and sat forwards. "Me face?"

"Aye"

"And what of me face?"

When Gibbs didn't answer right away, Jack asked again. "Mister Gibbs?" Gibbs sighed "It's not time fer 'at look yet Cap'in."

"What look Gibbs?" After a moments pause, he said "The one for Cap'in Swann"

After Gibbs said this, all Jack could do was looked slightly surprised, then he uttered

"Bugger"

JEJEJEJE

As she readied for bed, Elizabeth thought about the day, and hoped that Jackie had had a good birthday.

Then she climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over her tired body,as thoughts of a Pirate from long ago entered her mind, and she wondered if she would see him again someday.

With that thought, she fell asleep with one word on her lips

"Bugger"

JEJEJEJE

After his talk with Mister Gibbs, Jack went up to the crows nest, to think.

He had alsway like to come up here, he could be alone and just watch his greatest love, the sea, for hours.

But now, he was thinking of something other than the sea, he was thinking of a blond haired girl, as she sang a song about pirate life, only thins girl was not eight.

As he sat in thought, Jack knew he couldn't leave without talking to that blond haired girl one more time.


	3. Jack is Back

Elizabeth was awoken by Jackie, she didn't know what was wrong, so she sat up and looked at her little girl. "What's wrong Jack?"

Jackie sat down beside her mother "Mum, I was thinking about some of the stuff you've told me about Captain Sparrow, and I wondered if I'm old enough now, to know?"

It took a moment to figure out what she ment, then it dawned on her, the locker. "Sweetheart, I told you, you to little still to hear about it, I'll tell you when you're grown."

The truth was, Elizabeth knew Jackie could handle it fine, what she didn't know though, is if she could handle that it was Elizbeth that did it to him.

She herself still can't at times, and she still always wondered if he ever forgave her.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and smiled, for she always reminded her of two of the most important men she had ever met. She put her arm around Jackies shoulder and gave her a hug "I promise, I'll tell you someday alright? Jackie nodded "Alright mum, can I stay with you tonight?" Elizabeth nodded, and they both got under the covers, and fell alseep, both wondering is she ever really would tell Jackie the truth.

JEJEJEJE

_Jack_ spent the next day on the ship, much to the worry of Gibbs.

They were in Tortuga, he never stayed onborad in Tortuga.

Gibbs still wondered what it was that had happened to his Captain when he'd been to town the day before, he never could get Jack to tell him.

Gibbs, came back to the ship to tell the Captain of a celebration the town was having tonight, in hopes of getting him off the boat.

JEJEJEJE

_Jack_, who normaly thought of his pearl as freedom, could now only think of it as perison.

He wanted to go to town, but he couldn't, if he saw her again, he wold have to talk to her, but he couldn't, he also couldn't tell Gibbs why he couldn't go to town, he couldn't tell anyone.

So here he stood, on the deck of the pearl, looking longingly, not to the sea, but to land.

That's how he was standing when Mister Gibbs found him. "Cap'in?"

Jack turned to Gibbs "Mister Gibbs, back so soon?"

"I came to deliver some news Cap'in. They be havin' a celebration tonight in town, will ya be comin'?"

Jack looked back torward town, knowing he didn't have a good enough reason not to go, and it would only cause more questions if he didn't.

"I'll be there Mister Gibbs, Tell me, what's the party for?"

Gibbs replied with a laugh "It's Tortuga, they don't need a reason."

Jack smirked "Ayh Gibbs, that they don't."

JEJEJEJE

Eliazbeth was carrying water in from the well, when she heard Mr. Sanders voice ring out from inside the saloon. "SWAN"

She sighed as she neared the building and entered in through the rear door, and saw him waiting for her. "Yes Mr. Sanders?"

"The celebration's ta nite, I 'aven't got all day fer ya to be fetchin' the water now 'ave I?

Get back in 'ere an' get to work."

Elizabeth nodded her head and moved away from him, if it was not for the need of this job, she would have told Mr. Sanders just what he could do with his water, but she needed it, so she kept her mouth shut.

She didn't really know why she stayed, she told herself, she had been on the water only twice since Will left, and both times she didn't want to come back to land to stay.

But here she was, a barmaid with a child, waiting, for what she didn't know. She tried to tell herself this often, but she knew why she stayed, in hopes of seeing the one person who could take them away from all this, all he had to do was ask.

The sound of footsteps drew her eyes to the door, just as Jackie walked in. "Mum, guess what I saw?"

"What was it sweetheart?"

"Me and Andrew were at the docks, and I saw a ship with these big black sails."

Elizabeth put a hand on her hip "How many times must I tell you, to stay away from the docks without me?"

Then, the rest of what Jackie had said, sunk in "Did you say black sails?"

Jackie nodded "Yeah, I've never seen this boat before, it's not like any other I've ever seen."

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on a stool, she felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. Could it be, after all these years, _Jack_ was finelly here? Did her know she was here, that she had come here after Will left?

Jackie looked at her mother, a little worried "Mum,are you alright, do you know the ship?"

Elizabeth looked at her daughter, and whispered the one thing she had hoped would happen for years.

"The Black Pearl, Jack is back"


	4. At the Saloon

Jackie stood infront on Elizabeth, wondering why the news of her old friend, had caused this reaction "Mum, are you alright? I thought Captain Sparrow was your friend."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and smiled "I need to get back to work, we'll talk about it later alright sweetheart?" Jackie nodded, and stepped aside as her mother stood, and walked back to the bar, and picked up her rag, still looking a bit dazed.

JEJEJEJE

The rest of the crew was already in town, and Jack still stood on the deck of the Pearl.

And that's where Gibbs found him a few minutes later. "Cap'in?"

Jack turned to his friend and first mate " 'Ello Joshamee"

At the use of his given name, Gibbs knew this was not going to be a conversation between Captain and first mate, but that of friend to friend. He took a step closer "What's troublin' ya Jackie?"

"Jackie, that's what she called her, was Jackie."

Gibbs had no idea what Jack was speaking of "Jack, what is it?"

Jack turned to his first mate "I saw Miss Swa..er..Mrs. Turner in town yesterday."

And just like that, Gibbs knew what was troubling his Captain and friend "Well? What happened?" Jack smirked "Nothin' mate"

"You didn't talk?"

Jack shook his head "No, she was busy, talking to her daughter."

"Miss Elizabeth has a wee one?"

"Aye that she does" He turned to look at Gibbs once more "Called her Jaquelin"

"How'd she look?"

"Just like Elizabeth"

Gibbs shook his head "I mean Miss Elizabeth"

Jack smirked "The same, her hair was a little shorter than before, and she had a few more curves, but she still looked like Lizzie."

"Well, what's stoppin' ya?"

"From what?"

"From talkin' to 'er. You two were friends once right?"

Jack smirked "No, we weren't, not really. I'm not usually friends with those who kill me."

Gibbs nodded his head and headed for the ladder off the ship. Just as her reacher it, he turned back to Jack "But she did go back for ya Jackie, just remember that." Then he smiled "Now let's 'ave some fun tonight."

Jack smirked and headed torwards Gibbs, to join his crew in town.

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth was just getting ready to go and join the party, when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in almost nine years.

She turned and there they were, two men she had sailed with once upon a time.

She walked over to where they were, sitting together talking about which one could drink more rum, and she laid a hand on their shoulders, startling them.

They looked up at her and smiled " 'Ello poppit"

She smiled "Hello Pintel" Then she smiled at the other man "Hello Ragetti, how have you been since we last saw one another?"

Ragetti smiled and pointed to his eye "I got a new eye, see?" Elizabeth smiled "Very nice." She looked at the door, and saw Andrews mother, holding the hand of her daughter in on hand, and Andrews hand in the other.

She smiled back at two of the nicest pirates she had ever met "I have to go, but it was great to see you two again."

After saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth made her way over to them, then she looked at Andrews mother "Thank you for watching her Hellen."

Hellen smiled "No trouble a'tall." Elizabeth smiled at Jackie "I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

Jackie nodded and gave her mother a hug, and Elizabeth walked out of the tavern and into the street, pasting a few people she knew, stopping to say hello, when she hears someone talking about _Jack._

"Did you hear?" One voice asked, then the other voice joined in

" 'Ear wha'?"

"About Sparrow, he's back."

"How long's it been since we seen the likes of 'im?"

Elizabeth knew it had been at lest three years, for it will be three years since she and Jackie came her, in only three months.

She had spent six years on the island with her daughter, and on the anniversary of the day Will left her, she and Jackie left for Tortuga, and when they eached it, the first thing she did, was ask around about Captain Jack Sparrow, only to learn it had been months since he'd been there.

Elizabeth hurried off, down the street where she saw a man selling rum, knowing if she were to see Jack tonight, she would need rum, and lots of it.

JEJEJEJE

Jack was at his favorite tavern, sitting at a table with Gibbs, when he saw the little girl Lizzie had called Jackie.

When he saw her, his eyes scaned the room for signs of her mother, but found none.

He stood up and walked to the bar, getting more rum, when someone said his name "Sparrow."

He turned and saw Mister Sanders, the owner of the saloon "Sanders, how ya been mate?"

"It's been awhile Jack"

"That it has, come sit with me and me first mate, join us in a drink."

They walked back to Jack's table and sat down, not seeing the little girl watching, eyes big, at finelly seeing THE Captain Jack Sparrow her mother had told her so much about.

JEJEJEJE

Jackie told Hellen she was getting some water, but really, she was going over to see Captain Sparrow up close.

_Jack_ was just raising a bottle to his lips, when he saw Gibbs raise an eyebrow, and look right over his shoulder just as he felt a slight tap.

When he turned, there she was, Lizzies daughter.

He put the bottle down and turned to her " 'Ello" Jackie smiled "Hello"

_Jack _looked around the room, then back at her "Aren't ya a little ahh small to be all on yer lonsome?"

Jackie shook her head "I'm with my friend and his mum over there." And she pointed to were Hellen and Andrew sat.

_Jack_ smirked "Ya always wonder around saloons alone?" Jackie blushed slightly "I'm supposed to be getting water, but I wanted to meet you."

_Jack's_ smirk grew slightly "Aye, and why's that luv?" Jackie blushed deeper when he called her luv "You're Captain Jack Sparrow right?"

_Jack _nodded his head "Aye, That'd be me."

Jackie smiled, she couldn't believe it, after all the story's, here he was, right infront of her, just sitting there like any other person. Only this man wasn't just anyone, this was Captain Jack Sparrow. "My mother has told me all about you."

_Jack's_ eyes widened slightly, so Lizzie talked about him. "An' who are ya, you know me name, what say you tell me yers?"

"My name is Jackie, Jackie Turner, my mother is Elizabeth Swann."

_Jack's_ eyebrows forrowed "Don't ya mean Turner?" Jackie shook her head "No sir, my mother goes by Swann."

_Jack_ looked her in the eye "And why is that, last I knew, she married Will Turner."

Jackie nodded "Yes, but they aren't married anymore."

After hearing this, _Jack_ sat up a little more "What are ya sayin', why aren't they married?"

Jackie looked at him "They aren't married, because my father is dead."


	5. The Compass

The last _Jack_ heard, Will was still the Captain of the Duchman, when had this happened?

Before he could ask the question, she ws answering it for him.

"My mother said you were there when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"When he was killed by Davy Jones, so I never knew my father."

_Jack _realized, this girl didn't know that it was her father that now Captained the Duchmen, Elizabeth never told her.

Well _Jack_ wasn't going to be the one to tell her, that was for sure.

"Aye, that I was." He said, distrackedly.

He was still stuck on Elizabeth not being married, he'd never thought about it that way before.

He didn't quite know why it would really matter to him, sure he'd always been attracted to Lizzie, but that was only natural, she was quite pretty after all.

But if that was all she was to him, just another pretty, well beautiful actually, women, then why did it matter to him, if she was married?

_Jack_ shook his head slightly and looked at Lizzies daughter again "Listen, you go on back ta yer friends now, you've been gone awhile."

Jackie looked torn "But I was hoping you could tell me about my mother, when you sailed together."

_Jack_ smiled slightly at the girl "Some other time luv." Jackie looked sad, not knowing if she would really see him again, but nodded none the less, but before she could turn to go, _Jack_ stoped her "Wait, look here." Jackie looked at his hand, at what he was holding, and saw it was a compass, and her eyes widened "Is that...is that the one that tells what you want most?"

"Aye, that it is, want a look?" Jackie nodded, and took it as he held it out to her.

She opened it and saw the needle spinning, when it stopped, it was pointing out the window, she and _Jack_ both looked outside, and far in the dissdance they saw the sails of the Black Pearl, and_ Jack_ smiled, this was a girl after his own heart.

"So ya wan' me boat huh?"

Jackie shook her head "Oh no, I've just always wanted to see it, mum has told me all about it, and I've always wondered what it would be like to sail on it.

I've only been on a ship once, when me and mum first came here a few years ago."

This surprised _Jack_, he never thought the Lizzie would give Sailing up, although he never heard of her sailing around the same place as himself, but he just thought that it was because he'd been gone so long. "Ya mean, yer mum don't sail?"

Jackie shook her head "No sir, she always said that no ship could match the Pearl."

"Aye, that's true, but I always thought..." He trailed off, not finishing his thought. He shook himself out of his thoughts, and smirked at Jackie. "Now you run along luv, don' want to worry anyone."

When Jackie held out the compass to him, he shook his head. "you keep it."

This caused Jackie and Gibbs to both looked surprised at _Jack_.

Jackie looked from _Jack_ to the compass and back again "You don't want it?"

Jack looked at the girl "I already know wha' it points at, but ya be young, it'll point to many differen' things for ya."

Jackie smiled and put the compass in her pocket "Thank you Captain Sparrow"

Jack smiled slightly "Aye, ya welcome, and remember, call me _Jack_"

She smiled again "Thank you_, Jack_."

And with that, she turned and walked away, back to her table and her friends.

JEJEJEJE

Later that night, Elizabeth was getting ready for bed, having not had the nerve to find _Jack_ tonight.

She was sitting down a mug she had been drinking some water from, when the door opened, and Jackie walked in.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at her "Hello sweetheart, did you have fun tonight?"

Jackie smiled and nodded "You won't believe who I saw tonight."

Elizabeth couldn;t help but smile at the look on her girls face "Who was it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow"

Elizabeths breath cought in her throat "Are you sure it was him?"

Jackie nodded and held out the compass "Look what he gave me."

Taking it into her hand, Elizabeth couldn't believe it, _Jack_ had given her his compass?

"He gave this to you?"

"Yes, he said he already knew where it pointed for him, but that I was still young and it would point to many things for me."

Elizabeth looked at it, laying there in her hand, but she couldn't open it, if she did, she wouldn't be able to not go where it pointed, and she just wasn't ready for that.

"Did he tell you where it pointed for him?"

Jackie shook her head "No, but he did say he would see me again, and he would tell me about when you sailed together."

Elizabeth looked at Jackie then "You told him who I was?"

Jackie nodded, and Elizabeth handed her back the compass "Well if he said you would see each other again, I'm sure you will.

But right now, it's time for bed.

Jackie sighed "Alright mum, goodnight"

Elizabeth smiled at she watched her daughter slowly walk to her room "Goodnight Jaquelin"


	6. A Letter for Jack

The next day, Jack stood on deck of the Pearl, over seeing some repairs that needed to be made, when Gibbs found him.

"Cap'in?" Jack turned to his first mate "What is it Gibbs?"

Gibbs held out his hand, and in it was a letter "This came for ye Cap'in, it's from shipwreck cove."

Jack took the letter, and looking at the seal, knew it was from his father.

He looked to Gibbs "I'll be in me cabin." Gibbs nodded "Aye."

Jack made his way into his cabin, and closing the door behind him, he went to his desk and sat down in his chair.

Holding the letter in his hand, he tried to decide weather to open it or not, know that for his father to write him, it would be important.

But important to who? Was it important to Jack, or just his father?

Well, Jack decided, there's only one way to find out, so he opened it.

His eyes scanded the page, then he read it again, before placing it on his desk.

He stood and went to the little window he had in his cabin, and thought about what he had just read, knowing what he had to do.

Jack looked back at the letter with a snear, then muttered a quiet "Bugger"

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth was working, when Pintel and Regetti walked in.

She smiled and went to talk for a few minutes, but they were interuped but Marty.

He walked in and saw them, and made his way over, Elizabeth saw him, and smiled "Marty, it's good to see you again."

Marty greeted Elizabeth "Aye, it be good ta see ya to miss Lizbeth, but I'm 'fraid we can't be stayin', Gibbs sent me ta find these two."

Pintel spoke up then "What fer?" Marty looked at him "We be movin out, ta shipwreck cove."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear this, from what Pintel and Ragetti had said, they were going to stay for a few more days to make some repairs to the ship.

Elizabeth turned back to Marty "What's so urgent you have to leave sooner than planed, and to shipwreck cove no less?"

Marty shrugged "Cap'in got a letter taday, from his fader, an' now we be leavin', that be all I know."

This surprised Elizabeth even more, Jack never talked about it, but she learned the man she once met, the keeper of the code, Captain Teague, was Jack's father, and from what she heard, they didn't get on very well.

"He's going to see his father?"

Marty nodded and motioned to the other two "Let's be going"

Elizabeth smiled at the three pirates in turn, and wished them a safe trip, and told them not to stay away so long again, then watched as they all left.

As she went back to work, all she could think about, was what could cause Jack to go see his father so suddenly?

JEJEJEJE

As Jack stood at the helm of the Pearl, he couldn't get him mind to stop thinking of a certain pirate king he hadn't had the chance to see before leaving.

He had no one to blame for that but himself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it anyways.

So for the moment, he blamed his father, the man always poped up at just the right moment to bother him.

Although, Jack thought, it isn't like he got sick just to bother him, at least it's not likely.

But his letter did say he didn't have much time left, and he hoped Jack would come, for he had something he needed to say, and it needed said in person.

The letter went on to say that he hoped if Jack did come, that he would get there in time.

"Well" Jack muttered softly to himself "I guess we'll see about that"

JEJEJEJE

Later that day, Jackie came into the tavern along with Hellen, Andrews mother, and ran over to Elizabeth "Mum, it's gone."

Elizabeth looked to Jackie "What is sweetheart?"

"The Black Pearl, it's gone."

Elizabeth walked Jackie over to a table, and they sat down.

"I know, they had to go."

"Did you talk to him?"

Elizabeth looked confused "Talk to who?"

Jackie sighed "To Jack, did you talk to him?"

"No, I never saw him, but I did talk to a few of the crew members, and they said Jack got a letter from his father and had to go."

Jackie looked sad "Oh, I didn't get to talk to him again."

Elizabeth gave her a smile "I'm sure you'll see him again someday, and then he'll tell you all about when we sailed together, alright?"

Jackie nodded "Yeah, I guess."

Elizabeth stood up again "Alright, now you go with Hellen, I'm sure Andrew would probably like to play with you today."

Jackie stood as well, and walked torwards Hellen "Alright, I'll see you later Mum."

Elizabeth walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead "Goodbye Jack."

Elizabeth looked to Hellen "I'll be done by six, thanks for watching her for me Hellen."

Hellen smiled and put an arm around Jackie "It's no problem, I love having her over, and Andrew loves it as well. We'll see you tonight"

Elizabeth said goodbye once more, and watched as they walked out of the saloon, her thoughts once again on a certain pirate captain, wondering how long he would stay gone this time.


	7. News

It had been two weeks since Jack left, before Elizabeth heard word of what was happening at shipwreck cove.

It came from a man named Sammy Smith, who Elizabeth knew to be a pirate, he told her of Jacks father, and how he was very sick, and probably wouldn't last long.

He found her at the saloon one day, while she worked.

Sammy told Elizabeth he 's been keeping after the code for Teague, so he told her everything he knew about his sickness "He's no' long fer this world, s'not."

Elizabeth felt helpless, she wished she could be there for Jack "How's Jack doing with this?"

"Bout as can be expectin' I say, he and the ol' man never seen eye ta eye on nothin' much as it were.

I did 'ear him talkin' to Teague once though, seemed like they were getting on reather nice. He was tellin' the ol' man of a girl."

Elizabeth's breath cought at his words. Could Jack have met a girl that he was serious about?

"What was he saying about her?"

Sammy thought for a moment "Nothin' much really, jus' that she were a great pirate, and he hadn't seen 'er fer awhile, but he knew she was doin' good now.

It seemed like Teague knew of 'er 'imself, it did."

She knew she shouldn't care, but but she couldn't stop herself asking "Did he give a name?"

Sammy nodded and took a drink of his rum that sat on the table infront of him "Aye, he did, called 'er Lizzie."

Elizabeth's eye grew wide, but she didn't let on that she was Lizzie.

"Well, I'm glad to hear they are getting along, it should be nice for Teague to have Jack there with him in the end."

She and Sammy talked for a few more minute, then she needed to get back to work.

But as the day grew on, all she could think about, was going to see Jack at shipwreck cove.

She knew she shouldn't feel the way she did torwards Jack, everytime she thought about him, she felt guilty.

Will always poped back into her mind, and she couldn't help it.

Even though on that day, almost nine years ago, he told her not to wait for him, to move on with her life, and made her see that their marrige wasn't valid, she still felt guilty, when she had such thoughts.

If only Will knew, that even when she had said she would marry him, he thoughts were on another.

She was torn, for she knew that she loved Jack, she probably always had, but could she really go? They had a life here, her and Jaquelin, she had a job, and Jackie was in school.

But maybe she could take a leave for a couple of weeks? But would Jack want to even see her? After all, if he had spoken to Jaquelin when had been here, then he had known she was here, but he hadn't found her, much less talked to her, what made her think he might need her now, after all these years?

She decided to put those thoughts away for later, at the moment, they were only confusing her, and she needed to get back to work.

JEJEJEJE

Jack sat by his fathers bedside, Teague had just fallen asleep, he grew tired so quickly these days, the end must surely be near.

But as Jack sat there, his thoughts were not on his sick father, but reather, hoping he could soon return to Tortuga, and see Lizzie.

He had planed to see her before he left, but the letter from his father changed his plans.

JEJEJEJE

A week later, Elizabeth heard the news, Teague had died in his sleep, with his son at his bedside.

Jack was staying for awhile, to see to his funeral, and to see about getting a new keeper for the code, he just didn't like Sammy Smith.

After hearing the news, Elizabeths heart hurt for Jack, Teague was the only blood family he had left in the world, that she knew of.

She went to Hellen, where she was watching Jackie for her, and talked to her about it.

"It's just, I always had this conection with him, even when we were bickering, I always knew he had my back, Wills also, but now, I can't do anything for him.

I feel like I should go to him, but it's been so long, he might not even want to see me."

Hellen smiled at her friends, and put a hand over hers "Why don't you go and see? You said he was looking for a new keeper of the code, and you being Pirate King, could help with that."

Elizabeth looked at her friends, and gave her hand a squeeze "You're right Hellen, I am still Pirate King, it does sound like something I should be a part of."

Little did they know, as they sat and talked, Jaquelin was listening from the other room.

She smiled as she thought to herself "Now we can see Captain Sparrow, I mean Jack, again."

JEJEJEJE

A little while later, Elizabeth and Jackie left, and as they walked home, they were both deep in thought.

Jackie, with thoughts of her mother, wondering when she would tell her of the plan to go see Jack and also wondering when they would go.

And Elizabeth, with thoughts of Jack, and of Will. There it was again, that guilt, she never could get rid of it, she always felt it, for so many things, now, it was for the lie she told their daughter.

Jackie thought he was dead, never to meet him, and everyday, she hated herself for telling such a lie.

But she thought it would be easier on her daughter, if she didn't know what had really become of her father.

Also for the want to go on another adventure without him, not just without him, but one that would lead them to another.

Oh how she wished Will was her now, to tell her what was the right thing to do.

They reached their little home, and Jaquelin found a letter on the front step "Mum, it has your name on it."

She handed the letter to Elizabeth "Who's it from?"

Elizabeth looked at the familiar handwriting, and er breath cought in her throat, this had happened once before, but she didn't know how.

She looked at Jackie "It's um, from Mr. Sanders wife, probably about the mending I am doing for her."

Jackie looked disappointed, she had hoped it was about something fun or exciting "Oh, alright then."

As they made their way inside, Elizabeth told her to get ready for bed, and she herself went to her own room, to read the letter from Will.

After opening it, her eyes scaned the page, taking in the familiar hand, and she wondered if somehow, he knew she would need to be hearing from him tonight.

_My dearist Elizabeth,_

_I hope this reaches you in Tortuga, I was told you and our daughter moved._

_Yes I know we have a daughter, I was told by the nurses aid that helped you give birth, for she passed at sea on her way to see her son a short time ago, that we had a girl._

_I was also informed that you named her Jaquelin, which I can ony assume is after a certain Pirate Captain we both know? I'm glad though Elizbeth, he was always there for us when we needed him most, I came to learn what you said was true, he is a good man._

_She must be fascinated by the storys of him, for I know you tell her of him, I know how much you love the storys yourself._

_I can also assume that with you as her mother, and Jack as her namesake, that she will grow into a fine woman someday._

_My only reagret is that I will not be there to see this happen, but I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. _

_When I heard of the move, I knew you were finely moving on as we talked about on that last day together._

_I'm happy for you Elizabeth, you should be happy to. _

_I aslo hope, Elizabeth, that you did what we talked about, if you should in fact bcome withchild that day, it's hard enough for us, I would never wish that our child knew the truth to what I have become._

_I know you do not sail anymore, and I wonder what the other pirate lords think of their king not sailing the waters with them?_

_I know you must miss it, and if our girl is anything like her mother, she would love it to, so I'm going to ask you to do something for me._

_I, want you, to find Jack. I want you to take our daughter to see what it is like to sail with the ledgenday Captain Sparrow._

_Do this for me Elizabeth, since I can not be there to take her myself. You do not have to stay, go for however long you want, but just go._

_And I know that the move was the first step, but I want you to really move on, I want you to be happy, and I want Jaquelin to know what it's like to have a father figure in her life._

_Do not worry about me Elizabeth, I know you love me, but I also know it is not the love of a husband and wife, but that of friends._

_So, my friend, go and be happy, wherever it takes you, I'll find a way to stay in touch._

_So I'll be seeing you, in a couple more years, my friend._

_Love always,_

_Will_

_PS...Jack would be good in her life, don't you think?_

How did he do it, how did he know exactly what she needed to hear from him at this moment?

But one thing she knew for sure, after reading his words a second and thrid time, she went to tell her girl, they would be going to find Jack.


	8. Codes, Compass, and Boats

They made it to shipwreck cove within a few days, onboard a shop carrying guns, powder, and food.

Mr. Sanders had given her a months leave, and she took it, so here they were, ready to see Jack again.

They walked into the meeting room, only to see it empty. Elizabeth saw a door in the back, and told Jaquelin to sit and wait for her.

She knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a man she had never laid eyes on before.

"Oh, hello."

"Wha' ya wan'?"

"Is Captain Sparrow here?"

The man looked her over, and sneered "Who be wantin' ta know?"

Elizabeth looked the man in the eyes, and smirked "Elizabeth Swan, the Pirate King."

The mans eyes widened, but he didn't move to let her in "How I know yer really her?"

Eizabeth opened her mouth to put this pitiful excuse for a pirate in his place, when she heard a voice from behind her, turning, she saw Sammy Smith.

"Mister Smith, you're here."

Smith looked at the other man "Don' just stand there, this be the King, let her in if she wants in."

The man stood back, and Elizabeth called Jaquelin over, and they entered the room.

Smith smiled at Elizabeth "So wha' can we do fer ya?"

Elizabeth smiled back "I, well we, were looking for Jack, is he here?"

Smith frowned a little "Didn' ya hear? He left."

"When did this take place Sam?"

"Not more 'en a week ago I'd say."

Elizabeth looked at Jackie, and saw the look of sadness on her girls face "Mister Smith, can you tell me anything that might help us find him?"

Smith thought for minute "He wen' lookin' fer his sister, after he found me someone to help with the code, that's all I know."

Elizabeth was surprised, after all this time, she had no idea Jack had a sister "Jack has a sister?"

"Aye, he does, Teague wanted him ta find 'er for him, as a last wish so to speak, said he hadn' seen 'er in years, so after Teague died, Jack left."

Elizabeth nodded "Thank you Sam. Come on Jaquelin, let's go."

Jackie stood up, and she and Elizabeth left the room, and then walked to the beach, to find a place to sleep for the night.

As they were setting up a makeshift shelter out of sticks and palm leaves, Jackie turned to Elizabeth "Mum, what are we going to do now?"

Elizabeth went and put her arm around Jaquelins shoulders "We go home sweetheart, we don't know where he is, and sooner or later, he'll go back to Tortuga, Jack always does."

Jackie sighed, and sat down in the sand, Elizabeth sat down beside her, and they stayed there until the morning light woke them up.

As they gathered the few things they had with them, Jackie remembered the compass in her pocket, and taking it out, she got an idea "Mum!"

Elizabeth turned to her daughter "What is it, is everything alright?"

Jackie nodded smilling "Yes, I'm fine, I have an idea."

"What is it sweetheart?"

Jackie, with a triumphant smile, held up the compass "This."

Elizabeth had forgotten all about the compass, she smiled at her girl, and nodded "Good thinking Jack, open it up, let's see where it points."

Jackie took a deep breath, and opened the compass, but frowned when it didn't poit to the water, instead it pointed back behind them.

They both turned, and Elizabeth laughed when she saw fruit hanging from a tree.

"Are you hungry Jackie?"

Jackie smiled "Maybe you should open it."

Elizabeth looked at the compass that Jaquelin held out to her, then back to her daughter "What if it doesn't point the way, what if it points to something else?"

Jackie smiled "Mum, it points to what you want most in the world."

"Exactly, why should it point to where Jack is?"

"Mum, I'm not a little kid anymore, just open the compass."

Elizabeth sighed, and took the compass from her hand, knowing Jackie was right, it would point to Jack.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and looked at Jackie "Here goes nothing."

She closed her eyes, and opened the compass, and when she opened her eyes again, it was pointing out to the sea.

Jackie smiled and laughed, as she hugged Elizabeth, and Elizabeth just looked out to the water.

"Alright Mum, what do we do now, we need to find a boat."

Elizabeth looked back to Jaquelin, and nodded, this might take a while.

JEJEJEJE

Jack was standing at the helm of his beloved Pearl, watching his men work together to make the ship run smoothly.

It was a good thing they knew what they were doing, for at the moment, Jack was no help to anyone.

Ever since his father had told him of his sister, he had moved in a fog, and wondering why it would effect him so.

And now here he was, going to find her, and the first thing he was to tell her upon meeting, was that her father was dead.

It was at times like these, that he wished there was someone onborad, that was better at these situations, someone who could put people at ease, someone like Lizzie.

As soon as the name entered his head, he shook it, it had been almost nine years, and he had been just fine, he wasn't going to let it sway him now, not when he had a job to do.

But he couldn't stop that little voice in his head, the one telling him that he hasn't been just fine all these years, the one telling him, he's been missing something for almost nine years.

The one telling him, he wouldn't be fine, until he got that something back where it belonged, on the Black Pearl.

With him.


	9. Making Port

It only took two days to secure a ship, being the Pirate King came in handy sometimes. They had now been aboard the Devistator(sp) for three days, but with a name like that, it really was a cowardly looking lot that crewed the ship. But that was fine with Elizabeth, for she felt safer about letting Jaquelin onboard.

Elizabeths eyes scaned the deck, looking for her daughter, and she smiled when she saw her.

Jaquelin stood on the deck of the ship, looking out into the clear blue, that is the sea, with a smile on her face.

With one week of their months time gone, they were on their way now, to fine Captian Jack Sparrow.

But Jackie couldn't help but wonder, with Jack having found a new keeper for the code, what was her mother going to say for them searching for him?

As Elizabeth watched her, Jaquelin went from smilling, to frowning slightly.

She wondered what was on her girls mind, that had her thinking so intently, and she walked over to find out.

When she reached Jackies side, she leaned her arms on the rail, and turned her head to look at her daughter.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?"

Jackie turned to her mother "Well, I was wondering, what are you going to tell him?"

Elizabeth forrowed her brows "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to tell him is the reason we came looking for him? He already found a new keeper for the code, so why would we still be looking?"

Elizabeth thought about that for a moment, not knowing what to say, she couldn't tell her about the note from Will, asking her to fine Jack, and take their daughter on an adventure, so what was she to say?

She opened her mouth, not knowing what she would tell her, when they were interupted by the Captain.

"King Swan?"

Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name "Ah, yes Captain Farrell, what is it?"

The captain took his hat off, looking nevous "There be an island ahead, do ya wan' us ta be makin' port there?"

Elizabeth smiled "Just a moment Captain, let me have a minute with my daughter, and then we'll let you know."

The Captain nodded and put his hat back on top of his head, leaving them with one last "Aye" and then walking away.

Elizabeth turned to Jaquelin, and held out her hand "Compass please Jackie."

Since Jack had given the compass to Jaquelin, Elizabeth thought it only right for her to hold onto it.

So Jackie handed her the compass, and Elizabeth opened it, and smiled when she saw it point to the island.

May, just maybe this wouldn't take as long to find him, as she thought it would.

She smiled at Jaquelin, and handed her the compass, then turned to find the captain.

He had only gone a few feet, and was giving crew member an order, when she interupted him "Captain, let us make port, imedietly(sp).

JEJEJEJE

Jack was making his way back to the Pearl, unaware, that on the other side of the little island, Elizabeth was making port.

He climbed up to the deck, and went straight to his cabin, and sat down at his desk, with his maps spread out infront of him.

That's how he was when Gibbs found him, an hour later, still sitting there, with his maps, only now he also had a bottle of rum.

"Cap'in"

Jack looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway "So we've done away wif knocking 'ave we?"

"I did knock Jack, four times. When ya didn' answer, I jus' came in."

"Oh, well, what do ya want Mr. Gibbs?"

"A letter came fer ya Jack, they said it was a matter of importance ya get it righ' away."

Jack held out his hand "Well, give it here."

Gibbs handed him the letter, and turned to leave, hoping it had something to do with this sister of Jacks they were looking for.

The sooner they found her, the sooner ol' Jack would give up these poor moods he's always in these days.

Gibbs had not made it two paces from the closed cabin door, before Jack was throwing it open and running out shouting orders for a long boat, as he went.

"Jack."

Jack stopped and turned at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs walked to Jack, and stood infront of him "Who was the letter from Jack?"

Jack smirked "When I was in town, I asked the barkeep to keep an eye out for someone, tol' him she would look a lot like me, at lest that be what Teague said, but he sent the note, thinks it migh' be 'er.

So I'm gonna go, and if it be 'er, then I can tell 'er about Teague, and we can be on our merry way again. Savvy?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded "Aye Cap'in, to the long boat with ya then."

As Jack made his way to the boat, Gibbs was still smilling, hoping this was it now, and Jack would get back to being his old self.

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth stood at the rail of the ship, nervously waiting as they made port, hoping they would find him before he left.

Jackie watched her mother nervously waiting, and went to her, she put her arm around Elizabeths waist, and leaned against her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Jaquelins shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Mum, it's alright, he's here, we'll find him, don't be nervous, alright?"

Elizabeth chuckled "You know, for only being eight years old, you are mighty grown up sometimes."

Jackie nodded "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

They both chuckled lightly, until they were interupted by the Captain telling them they could go to shore now.

Jaquelin squeezed Elizabeths hand "It'll be alright mum, let's go find him now."

Elizabeth smiled and gave a return squeeze, and as they walked across the deck, Jackie wondered if her mother knew she was in love with Jack Sparrow, or if she had yet to realize it.

"Well" Jackie thought "It should be pretty interesting when she finely figures it out."

JEJEJEJE

Jack sat at a table in the back corner of the tavern, with a bottle of rum, and a scowl.

He had walked in, hoping that this journey was finely over, and he could get back to doing what he liked bast, whatever he wanted.

But when he got here, that hope didn't last long, the girl had no idea who Teague was, and Jack had made sure from Teague, that his sister knew all about their father, so this girl couldn't be her.

So now here he sat, trying to figure out what his next move should be.

His father had given him plenty of options as to where she could be, and he just needed to pick one, but really, this was the last thing he wanted to do, he didn't care about finding this girl he had never met, and he was only here because as he sat with his father, he couldn't get a picture of another girl out of his mind.

As his father told him about his daughter, how she wasn't much older than twenty, and how he needed Jack to find her, and tell her he was sorry for causing her any pain, he had a picture of Elizabeth, the night she learned of her own fathers death, the look on her face had frozen him where he stood, even though at that moment, everything else aside, all he wanted was to take her in his arms and comforte her.

As he thought about it, he wondered if she had had someone to tell her, that in the end, all her father was worried about, was the pain she would be in, would it have helped her with her grief?

So with those thoughts, he had agreed to look for Teagues daughter, a girl that goes by the name of Gracie Sparrow.

Just thinking the name made Jack smirk, could a girl with a name like that, really be a sister to him? It was just to, for lack of a better word, sweet sounding, to be anywhere close to him.

He took a drink of his rum, as he smirked again, from the thought that, Elizabeth is a sweet sounding name also, but just look at what a find pirate she made.

Setting down the empty bottle, Jack rose from his seat, and made his way out of the tavern.

He walked and turned to head back to the Pearl, when he heard a voice behind him, that made his stop in his tracks.

"You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

Jack slowly turned, and the first thing his eyes landed on, was the little girl he had met in Tortuga, and then he saw the hand holding hers, and his eyes followed the arm, until he was looking into the eyes of a girl he hadn't spoken to in almost nine years.

The eyes smiled "Hello Jack."

Jack blinked, for the first time in his life, he was at lose for words, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Lizbeth?"


	10. On the Pearl

**It was brought to my attention that I was using some modern day slang, so I went through and did some editing, and I hope it helped. :)**

**I would like to thank**_Sassy sparrow _**for pointing it out to me, and if anyone else has any suggestions they would like to add, please tell me, I won't get mad, I welcome any advice you have to give, this is, after all, my first POTC story, so I'm bound to make a few mistakes.**

**Thank you all for reading, and if you can, please review.**

* * *

"Lizbeth?"

Elizabeth laughed, she couldn't help herself, seeing the look on his face.

"Hello Jack" She said again "It is so good to see you."

Jack was still shocked at seeing her standing before him, but he tried to cover it up. "What are ya doing here?"

Without answering him, she smiled "Where's the Pearl?"

Jack forrowed his brows slightly, but answered her question "On the other side of the island, how did ya get here?"

He motioned to Jaquelin "I heard you didn' sail anymore."

Elizabeth smiled "Yes I heard you two met, we got passage on a ship, being a King comes in handy sometimes, so thank you for that one."

Jaquelin had yet to speak, she was just watching between her mother and Jack, liking the show.

Jack smirked "Aye, anytime Lizzie, so where ya goin' now?"

Elizabeth shrugged "I don't really know, where do you think we should stay?"

Jack looked at Jaquelin, then back at Elizabeth "Why don't ya come with me, back to the Pearl, ya can stay there fer the night, then figure somethin' else out tamorrow."

Elizabeth smiled, that was what she had hoped he would say.

No matter what he always said, Jack was a good man.

"Thank you Jack, that would be great."

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth followed Jack across the deck of the Black Pearl, still holding Jaquelins hand, and smiling as she went.

It felt great to be back on the magnificent ship, she hadn't realized until now, just how much she really had missed it.

Jack lead them over to the steps by the helm, and Elizabeth and Jaquelin sat down there, as Jack pulled a crate over and sat upon it.

"So, 'Lizbeth, you didn' answer me question, what are ya doin' here?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly, and looked down at the deck "Well, we came to find you."

Jack raised his brows, and nodded "How did ya find me?"

Elizabeth looked at Jaquelin, and she held up the compass.

Jack smirked, and Elizabeth was afraid he would know it pointed to him, when she held it.

But the thought never crossed Jacks mind, instead he looked at Jaquelin "Aye, knew ya wanted the Pearl"

Elizabeth looked to Jaquelin, and when she saw her daughter open her mouth to respond, she interupted "Jackie, wouldn't you like to see the rest of the ship?"

Jaquelin looked at Elizabeth, a little confused as to why she didn't correct Jack, but smiled anyway "Of course I would."

Jack called Gibbs over, and after a minute of hellos between him and Elizabeth, Gibbs took Jaquelin on a tour of the ship, which left Jack and Elizabeth alone.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say after all this time, and Jack was wondering why she was having the strange effect on him now, it was different than it use to be, there was always something there, but now, he just couldn't tell what was different about it.

They heard the laugher from Jaquelin across the deck, and both turned to see what was going on.

They watched as Jack the monkey ran from her, and Elizabeth laughed as well.

Jack turned back to her, and couldn't help but smile along with her.

"So, that be a mighty nice name yer little one has Elizabeth."

Jack was a little surprised to see some red creep into her cheeks. she looked at him, and smiled "Yes, well I thought you would like it."

She looked into his eyes, and couldn't look away, until she saw his brows forrow slightly.

"Why was ya lookin' for me 'Lizbeth?"

Elizabeth looked out across the deck, before answering him "I heard about Teague."

"So after nine years, ya come lookin' for me, 'cause ya heard me father died?"

Elizabeth looked at him again "That was part of it, but I also got this letter, and...well you can read it.

She pulled the letter from Will out of the pocket of her pants, for their journey she and Jaquelin had both taken to wearing boy clothes, and she handed it to Jack.

Jack took it out of her hand, and slowly unfolded it, and she watched as he read it, and then she watched as his eyes got bigger at the PS Will left.

He folded it back, and handed it to her, before speaking "Lizzie I, well I don't know what to say."

Elizabeth interupted him "Before you do say anything, I know you're looking for your sister, I could help you for awhile, I have three weeks before I have to be home, that's all the leave I could get from the...from Mr. Sanders " She didn't want to tell him she worked in a tavern, if he didn't already know "So is there anyway that we could stay here, and sail with you, for just a few weeks Jack?"

Without saying anything, Jack just laughed, Elizabeth frowned, wondering what she could have said that was so funny "What's so funny?"

"Just that you and the whelp want ta have yer daughter sail with a bunch of pirates, I remember when ya both would have been horrified with that thought."

Elizabeth laughed along with him "You're right Jack, but so much has changed since those days, I'm not the neive little girl I was back then. I know your not all bad, take you, you're not so bad Jack."

Jack chuckled, then he turned serious "Look 'Lizbeth, you can stay if ya really want, but it's not going to be that grand of an adventure luv."

Elizabeth smiled, and before she could stop herself, she was off the step, and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug "Thank you Jack, You've no idea how much this means."

Jack was caught by surprise, by the hug, and before he had a

chance to respond to it, she was already back on the step "We've no empty cabins, but you can stay in mine."

"You don't have to do that Jack."

"I know, but can't be havin' the young one below with the crew now can we?"

Elizabeth smiled again "Thank you."

"S'not a problem 'Lizbeth."

JEJEJEJE

Jaquelin watched her mother and Jack, and smiled when she saw Elizabeth hug him.

Then she watched as they walked to the makeshift table sat up, holding maps, and wondered what they were looking at.

She turned back to Mr. Gibbs, and asked him.

"Those be the charts to findin' Jacks sister, he's marked 'em when he want's ta go."

When she looked back to them, she saw Elizabeth coming torwards her.

"Well Jackie, are you ready to go sailing?"

Jaquelin smiled and ran to Elizabeth "He said we can stay?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Gibbs looked to Jack, with question in his eyes, but Jack wouldn't meet his eyes.

Jaquelin moved past Elizabeth, and ran to Jack, hugging him when she reached him, he hesitated, then gave her a pat on the back.

"Thank you Jack" She said to him, and he smiled at her.

In that one hug, Jack knew this was going to be the longes few weeks of his life.

JEJEJEJE

Later that night, Jack was at the helm, he had taken the night shift, when Gibbs found him.

"Ello Joshamee." Jack said when he saw him "What are ya doin"?

Gibbs came to stand beside Jack "That's what I were going to ask you Jack. Wha' she doing 'ere?"

Jack looked at his friend and first mate "The whelp sent 'er."

"What?"

"She has a letter from Dear William, tellin' 'er to find me, and go on an adventure with their daughter."

"Jaquelin told me he was dead, said 'er mum told 'er that."

Jack nodded "Aye, she told me about it, it was he idea to tell 'er that. Interesting story, that."

"It's odd, is what it is."

Jack looked at him "What?"

Gibbs looked thoughtful "I never reconed Will cared much for ya s'all."

Jack didn't answer, and Gibbs walked away, leaving Jack alone once more, but as he walked away, he thought he heard Jack mutter "Always knew he 'ated me, that's why he sent 'er."

What Jack couldn't figure out, was why it would bother him so, was it just because she always seemed to attracted trouble, or was it something more?

Jack shook his head, no no, there was no way that it's something more, Jack Sparrow did not have feelings for Elizabeth Swann, he couldn't.

Could he?

Gibbs didn't know if that was so or not, but if William did in fact hate him, sending Miss Elizabeth to stay for a few weeks, was a good way to torture poor Jack, because even if he didn't realize it, Jack Sparrow had a mighty soft spot for that girl.

* * *

**Jack Jack Jack, always in denial. LOL!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, thanks for reading!**


	11. Hand Holding

**OK, this isn't much, but it has a few cute moments and it leads up to bigger things.**

**And thanks to everyone for reading, and the reviews I got for the last chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Lizzie, are ya in there?"_

_Elizabeth was sitting on the side of Jacks bed, when she heard him calling to her from the other side of the door._

_Before she had a chance to answer him, the door opened, and he walked in._

_He was at the bed side in three strides, and she stood to meet him._

_"What's wrong Jack, what's going on?"_

_"Nothin's wrong luv, everything is finaly jus' right."_

_Elizabeth was confused, Jack was acting strange...er than normal._

_"Jack, what are you talking abo..."_

_But she didn't get to finish the word, Jacks lips crashing down upon hers, silenced any farther thought._

_He slowly pulled her down to the bed with him, and was starting to lay them down..._

"Lizbeth"

"Mum, wake up"

Elizabeth was asleep in Jacks cabin, when she heard them saying her name, it must be morning, but she liked the dream, and couldn't make herself open her eyes.

That is until she felt the bed dip, then a hand rest on her arm and give her a small shake.

"Lizbeth"

"Elizabeth, wake up"

She finaly opened her eyes, and came face to very close face, with Jack. She blinked at him, in surprise, and he pulled back with a smirked.

"You're getting soft on me luv, we been tryin' ta get ya up fer ten minutes now."

She quickly sat up, bringing the blanket with her, and putting as much space as she could, between herself and the object of her dream.

Not being able to bring herself to look at him, she smiled at Jaquelin.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was...dreaming."

Jack noticed her face flush when she said the word, but didn't think much of it.

Jaquelin was only interested in her dream. "What did you dream of?"

Elizabeth quickly glanced at Jack, then back at Jaquelin, and smiled "Who else would I dream about, besides my very own Jackie?"

It wasn't a lie really, if they chose to belive that when she said 'Jackie' she meant Jaquelin, that was up to them, she most scertainly was not going to correct them.

"Alright, what was so important that you had to get me up right now?"

Jack stood and walked over to the small window in the cabin, and pulled the curtain aside. "We're comin' upon land, our next stop. Jackie thought you might wan' ta go ashore."

He turned back to Elizabeth and smirked, and she was glad she was sitting down "I think meself, that the girl wan's ta go in herself."

Elizabeth laughed "Alright, then we'll go, when will we get there?"

"Any moment now."

Elizabeth nodded "Well then, let me get dressed, and I'll meet you on deck."

Jack nodded, and turned to leave, and Jaquelin started to follow. It was clear to see, that Jaquelin had found a new friend, but Elizabeth didn't want her to get in Jacks way.

But as they walked out of the cabin, she heard them joking and bickering back and forth, and smiled, for it was also clear, Jack had fond a new friend as well.

When the door closed, Elizabeth sighed, and gettin out of the bed, she found the small journal like book she carried with her, and making another mark, she realized this was the seventh day they had been on the Pearl.

It was also the fifth time she had had a dream about Jack, she shook her head as she dressed, thinking to herself "I'll never servive two more weeks of this.

JEJEJEJE

Gibbs watched as Jack, Elizabeth, and Jaquelin left the ship together. And he shook his head with a slight smile on his face, as he saw Jack carefully lift Jaquelin down into the long boat, then take Elizabeths hand as she made her way down.

Gibbs chuckled "He's a goner" He thought to himself "And he doesn't even know it yet."

JEJEJEJE

Jaquelin was holding Elizabeths hand, as they walked alongside Jack, she was inbetween them, and surprising Jack, she reached over, and grabed his hand with her other one.

He looked down at her hand in his, and into her smilling face, and without saying a word, kept right on walking.

Elizabeth saw their hands together, and looked at Jack, as he walked like it was the most normal thing, holding hands with her daughter, and was once again surprised by the man.

JEJEJEJE

They found a tavern, and went inside to ask around about Gracie Sparrow.

Jack let go of Jaquelins hand, and walked to the bar, where the barkeep saw him coming, and was waiting for him.

Jack leaned against the side of the bar, and looked at the man "I'm lookin' fer a girl."

The barkeep looked to Elizabeth and Jaquelin, then back to Jack with a smirk "It be lookin' like ya foun' some"

Jack acted like he didn't hear him "She'd be maybe twenty years of age, look a lot like me, and 'er name be Gracie."

The man sitting on the stool beside where Jack stood, turned to him. "There be a Gracie Adams, 'er's married, wif a baby, abou' ta right age though I sposse."

Jack looked at the man "Where?"

...

Elizabeth and Jaquelin watched, as the man told Jack where to find the girl, and when he was done, Jack gave the man a nod, and turned back to them "Let's go."

And once again, they were on there way to find Gracie Sparrow.


	12. Gracie

Jacked knocked on the door, Elizabeth and Jaquelin standing behind him, and they waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened, and there stood a man, around the same age as Elizabeth, he looked at Jack, then back to where Elizabeth and Jackie stood, looking confused.

"Can I help you?"

Jack took a breath "Do ya know a Gracie Adams?"

The man looked Jack over before answering "Yes she's my wife, who can I say is here?"

You could tell by his speech, that the man was well learned, and Elizabeth steped forward, to help Jack, knowing that the man was suspesces(sp) of him.

Elizabeth smiled at the man "Hello, we're looking for a young women, and were told that Gracie Adams might be her, can you tell us what your wifes madien name was?"

The man stood there a moment, glancing every few seconds to Jack, like he was waiting for him to do something he wasn't suppose to, before he answered "Sparrow, her name was Sparrow."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, and she smiled "This is her, you found her."

The man was still confused "What do you want with her?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, not know how to say what needed to be said, Elizabeth gave him a smile and a slight nod, and he turned back to the man "I'm her brother."

The man looked surprised "You're Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, I am, and this is, Elizabeth, and Jaquelin."

The man smiled at them "I'm Anthoney Adams, I've heard a lot about you Mr. Sparrow"

Jack opened his mouth, to correct him, but was interupted by Elizabeth "It's Captain. Captain Sparrow, not Mister."

"I beg your pardon Captain Sparrow, please come in, I'll get Gracie."

Anthoney stepped back to let them enter, but Elizabeth looked at Jack "Do you want us to wait out here?"

"No, s'alright Lizbeth."

Elizabeth nodded, and took Jaquelins hand, and the three walked into the house.

Anthoney left them in the sitting room, and a few minutes later, returned with a young women that had to be Gracie.

Teague was right, she looked just like Jack, same straight nose, big brown eyes, and sharp cheek bones as Jack, in other words, she was beautiful, just like Jack.

Jack and Elizabeth stood, while Jaquelin sat on a chair to the side of them, and when the women came to stand infront of them, she smiled.

"Jack Sparrow, I've wanted to meet you my whole life."

Jack flashed her his heart stopping smile "Had I known, I would 'ave come sooner."

She smiled, and took a step forward, and slightly raised her arms, like she wanted to hug him "May I?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth, and when she gave him another smile, he nodded at Gracie, and she stepped torwards him, and wrapped her arms around him middle.

He hesitaited, and then put his arms around her, returning the hug, before taking a step back.

Gracie motioned to the chairs "Please sit."

Jack and Elizabeth both took a seat. Elizabeth wanted to laugh, at the sight of Jack Sparrow sitting on the danty furniture, in this lovely house, looking completly out of place.

Gracie wondered if this was Jacks family, but had a another question to ask first.

"Not that I mind, but why did you come now?"

Jack was trying to think of how best to tell her about teague, when elizabth reached over, and laid her hand on his arm.

He looked up at her, and she gave him another smile, and he looked at Gracie "Teague...ah our father asked me ta come, he and I, I and him, well the two of us, we didn' much get along, and I never knew of ya till now."

Gracie nodded "I see, but why now, after all this time, did he want you to come find me?"

Jack glanced at Jaquelin, and Gracie, upon seeing this, looked her way as well.

"Hello, who might you be?"

Jaquelin smiled "Hello, my name is Jaquelin, but everyone calls me Jackie or Jack, my mum is the only one who calls me Jaquelin."

Gracie smiled and motioned to Elizabeth "I take it, this is your mother?"

Jackie nodded, and Gracie smiled, thinking this must be Jacks family.

"Well Jackie, if it's alright with your mother, would you like to go and play with my little girl Emily, she littler than you, but it might be fun?"

Jackie nodded, and looked at Elizabeth "Is it alright mum?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Gracie called for their maid to come and take Jaquelin to see little Emily.

When she was out of the room Gracie turned back to Jack and Elizabeth and smiled "It's a fine family you have here Jack."

Jack and Elizabeth were both surprised by her words, and Elizabeth giggled, and Jack shook his head.

Gracie once again, looked confused "What's funny?"

Elizabeth smiled "It's not funny really, just surprising, I never thought someone would think...you see, Jack and I are only friends, Jaquelin isn't his daughter, actually, they only met about a few weeks ago."

This had Gracie surprised "Really? You all just seem very close."

Jack thought it best to get back to why they came, and off of this akwarde(sp) subject "You asked me somethin' before?"

Gracie looked to him "Yes right, why did you come now Jack, after all this time, why did Teague send you now?"

"He asked me ta find ya for 'im, as a last wish so ta speak."

Gracie took a deep breath, and Anthoney, who had been sitting quietly beside her, placed a hand on her arm "So you're saying that he's...?"

Jack nodded his head "Aye, he is. But he wanted ya ta know, that 'e was sorry fer not being there for ya more 'an he was, an' that 'e wished he coulda seen ya one last time, but there wasn' time, he went fast, I almos' didn' make it meself."

Gracie wiped away a tear from her eye, and smiled at Jack "I thank you for coming, and telling me.

I'm just sorry that it puts a damper on our visit, but if you would like to stay for awhile, I would love for you all to stay, so we can get to know one another a little. I've always wanted to meet my brother, THE Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate legand."

Jack smirked "Think that's somethin'? This 'ere be the Pirate King." He said as he poited to Elizabeth.

Gracie looked at her, with wide eyes "You're King Swann?"

Elizabeth laughed "Well, I don't really go by that, but yes, that would be me, but it's only because of Jack that I ever became King."

Gracie was immediatly interested in this story "What happened?"

Elizabeth sat forward "Well it all started with a song..."

Jack sat back, and watched as Elizabeth told his sister the story, he watched her face become animated as she went along, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she spoke.

What he didn't, was that his sister was watching him watch Elizabeth, know that there was more to them then they let on. "Or" she thought "More than they know about themselves"

JEJEJEJE

They stayed for awhile longer, before going back to the Pearl, with promises to stay in touch.

On the way back, Jackie walked between them, hold each of their hands again.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack as they walked "I liked your sister Jack, she was very sweet."

Jack nodded "Aye" He said "She was, seemed ta take a likin' ta you to."

After that, he went back to walking in silence, looking distracked.

What Elizabeth nor Jaquelin knew, was that he was thinking about when Gracie had mistaken them for a family, and for some reason, that idea didn't scare him like he thought it would.


	13. The Red Devil

**A/N I'm so sorry it's taken so long, I was in the middle of writing the chapter, and my keyboard just up and stopped working, and I had to get that fixed, but it's OK now, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclamer:I don't own Jack and Lizzie, I only like to play with them for awhile, then I'll put them back how I found them :)**

* * *

Elizabeth and Jackie were getting ready for bed that night, when Jackie asked Elizabeth why she had been so quiet since they got back to the ship.

"You haven't said hardly anything mum, is everything alright?"

Elizabeth smiled, in truth, she had been thinking about Gracie mistaking them for a family.

There had been many a night, when she had laid in guilt with such thoughts herself.

"Everything is fine sweetheart, I was just thinking about Jacks sister, she was a very sweet women."

"Oh, well I'm going to go say goodnight to Jack, before I go to bed, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, and watched Jaquelin walk out the door.

JEJEJEJE

Jack was standing by the railling, looking out over the black water.

He should be getting ready for sleep himself, but for some reason, he couldn't get his sisters words out of his head _"It's a fine family you have here Jack." _And for another reason, that he didn't know, he found himself smilling.

"Jack?"

His thoughts were interupted by the sound of his name, and when he turned, there was Jackie standing there looking at him.

Then for reasons unknown to him, he found himself saying "It's late, shouldn't ya be in bed now?"

Jackie smiled "I wanted to come say goodnight first."

"Oh, well, go 'head."

Jackie chuckled "Goodnight Jack." And then surprising him once again that day, she gave him a quick hug.

Jack padded her on the back with one hand "G'night luv, get some rest now."

Then without saying anything, Jackie motioned for him to lean down, and when he did, she kissed his cheek, then turned and headed back to his cabin that she was sharing with her mother.

Gibbs was watching from the helm, as Jack stood there, staring after her, as he absent mindedly reached up to touch his cheek.

Gibbs shook his head, wondering how long it would be now, before Jack realized what the rest of the crew knew, he hoped it was soon, his bet was down for some time in the next week.

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth didn't know what time it was, but she did know that she had heard gun fire.

She got out of bed, making sure not to wake Jaquelin, and head for the door.

Jack was on deck, it was a clear night, and he was alseep, when gun fire woke him.

He was on his feet, with his pistol drawn, before he knew what was going on.

He looked to Gibbs, and saw him grabing his own gun, just as a second shot rang out.

Grabing his spyglass, he saw a ship had come up behind them, and when he saw what ship it was, he turned and ran to his cabin.

Just as he reached the cabin door, it opened and Elizabeth came out, running into him.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Get back inside, right now."

When she didn't move, he grabe her and turned her around, pushing her inside infront of him, then closing the door behind them.

Jack made sure the door was closed tightly, then checked the door leading to the sleeping chamber of the cabin was closed, he turned back to Elizabeth.

She watched him walk around the room, and knew something was very wrong.

"Jack, what's going on, who's firing on us?"

Jack walked to her, standing infront of her, and sighed "The Red Devil, I've 'ad trouble with 'em before."

"What do they want?"

"The Pearl luv, they want me Pearl."

Elizabeth turned, and headed for the door "Well we have to stop them, what are we going to do?"

Jack grabed her arm, stopping her "Yer stayin' in 'ere, tha's wha' yer doin'."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Jack stopped her "Lizzie, ya have ta stay here, with Jackie."

"But Jack, I can help."

Jack nodded "I know ya can luv, but it'd be a better help, knowin' yer in here, both of ya, safe. I have ta go, please Elizabeth, stay in 'ere. Take this" He said as he handed her a pistol. "And stay in 'ere."

Elizabeth nodded, having never seen Jack like that before, she didn't know what else she could do, but what he asked.

She watched as he walked to the door, and just as he was opening it, she stopped him.

"Jack."

He turned to her, surprised to see her at his side "Wha' is it Lizzie?"

She hugged him then, whispering in his ear as she did so "Please be careful Jack, stay safe."

When she pulled back, he smirked "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv, I'm always careful."

Then he was gone, leaving Elizabeth standing there, with nothing to do, that would really be of help to him, or anyone else.

Hearing more nose from outside, she went to check on Jaquelin.

JEJEJEJE

The nose Elizabeth had heard, was Jack and his men getting ready for a fight, they were readying the guns, and clearing the deck.

As they woked, Jack thought about the Captain of The Red Devil.

His name was Theodore Darcy, people call him, Captain Theo, and once before Jack had let him go, wondering when he would be back.

The firing had stopped, and now they waited.

Jack was standing on deck, when he saw Theo swing across and borad the Pearl, landing right infront of him, his crew following.

Jacks crew was only a few men larger than Theos, and he hoped it would be enough.

He knew besides himself, his best fighter was unavalibale at the moment, watching out for her daughter.

Theo stood infront of Jack, and smirked "Sparrow, it's been a long time."

Jack nodded "Aye, not long enough."

Theo laughed "Well Jack, I think ya know why we be here."

"We already talked abou' this Theo, ya'll not be gettin' the Pearl."

Theo laughed louder than before, and looked at Jack with a smile. "It's not the Pearl I be after tanight Sparrow."

Jack looked the man in the eyes "Then why ya be 'ere?"

Theo smirked "I hear ya have somethin' of value aborad this 'ere ship of yourn."

Jack looked around the deck, then back to Theo "Really, ya must 'ave 'eard wrong mate, I 'aven't 'ad the time ta do a bit oh honest piraten in awhile."

Theo's smirk widened "Not tha' kinda value, I 'ear ya 'ave the Pirate King on board.

I'll be takin' 'er wif me tanight."

Jack took a step forward, a step closer to the man "I don't think so mate, ya'll be leavin' 'ere jus' the way ya came."

Theo rasied one brow "Ya think jus' 'cause it was you that made 'er king, that ya have some clame on 'er? Come on Jackie."

Jackie, that did it, the reminder of just what was at risk here, and Jack had his pistol drawn, and pointed at Theos neck, before anyone had time to know what was happening.

Jack smirked at the man "I don't think so Theo, ya can be leavin' me ship alive, right now, or ya can be leavin' it dead, if ya try to take anything with ya. Wha's it gonna be mate?"


	14. A Good Team

**So my computer keeps messing up, and I just got to finish this chapter, so here it is. I hope you like it, please let me know. :)**

* * *

Theo laughed again, he was faster than Jack expected, and before Jack could get a shot off, his gun was knocked from his hand, Theo drawing his own before Jacks had hit the deck.

"Jack Jack Jack, the only way I's leaving 'ere, is wif what me came fer, and don't think about yer crew helpin' ya now."

Jack turned his head, to see his crew being shackled to the mast, and when there wasn't any shackles left, they were tied together with rope.

Theo motioned for a member of his crew to come forward "I wan' ya to keep a close eye on this one 'ere" He said, nodding to Jack. "Make sure he be stayin' out, 'cause we wouldn't wan' nothin' ta happen to the Pirate King now would we?"

Jack stood there, not letting his emotions show on his face, as the crew member put an arm aournd him from behind, and placed his pistol to the side of his head.

Theo, making sure Jack was secure, walked off, in search of Elizabeth.

It didn't take him long to make his way into Jacks cabin, and a moment later, he was back out, leading Elizabeth with his gun.

Looking at him, you never would have known that Jacks mind was working overtime trying to think of how to get them out of this, but he looked at Elizabeths face, just in time to see her wink so quickly, that no one else seemed to notice. Then he realized, Jackie wasn't there. Where was she, Elizabeth wouldn't do something that would put her in danger right?"

He noticed Elizabeths hand move, but it was so slight, he could really be sure it even happened.

Jack couldn't help the smirk that graced his face, for his Lizzie had already formed a plan.

Theo looked to Jack, paying no mind to Jacks smirk "Well Jackie, looks like I'll be leavin' 'ere now, guess there be a third choice ya not be knowin' about."

Theo then pushed Elizabeth forward, they were half way across the deck, when it happened.

Elizabeth came to a stop, and before he knew what was happening, her hand came up, holding the pistol Jack had given her, and she had Theos gun in her other hand, already pointed at him, as she brought the other around, aimed at the man who held Jack.

Elizabeth stood with her arm over Theos shoulder, gun pointed out straight, with her other arm curled around, so the gun was against Theos temple.

"Looks like you're wrong about that Captain, I do believe you made your choice already."

Theo chuckled "Ya think ya can take me down, all on yer lonesome do ya? Maybe so, but me crew will have ya before I hit the deck."

It was Elizabeths turn to laugh "You see, that's where you're wrong again Captain, while we're having this little chat, Captain Sparrows crew, are all being released, and your crew, doesn't even notice. So you see, you're crew will do nothing, I'll take down you, and your little helper over there, holding my friend, and there will be nothing you can do about that."

Theo made to move his head, but Elizabeth pushed the barrel of the gun in farther "If you so much as move a finger, I won't hesitate to pull this triger right now" She motioned torwards the man holding Jack "That goes for you to."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw his crew moving torwards the crew of the Red Devil, and sure enough, they hadn't even noticed them, until they were upon them.

Elizabeth leaned closer to Theo, to talk into his ear "And now, your crew in otherwise dispossed, they'll be given the same choice you had, and by the looks of them, they'll take the leaving here alive choice."

They all hear a russle, and the sounds of thuds from the disdance.

Elizabeth smirked once again "And then their were two. looks like it's just us men."

Theo opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to utter a single word, Elizabeth winked once more ot Jack.

That was all it took for Jack to spring into action, and with a jerk to the side, and a jab of his hand, the man was dead before he hit the deck, the gun he had pointed at Jack, now in Jacks hand.

And as if they were performing a practiced dance, Elizabeth stepped to the side, just as Jack came around, and without hesitation, aimed and fired, the bullet hitting it's mark between the mans eyes.

Jack dropped the gun, and was standing infront of Elizabeth in three strides. He grabbed her by the arms, and crushed her to his front.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight.

"Jack...I can't...can't breath."

Jack moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back to arms leangth "Are ya alright Lizzie?"

Elizabeth nodded, and smiled "I'm fine Jack, thank you."

Jack looked around the deck "Where's Jackie?"

Elizabeth motioned to where Gibbs stood, standing beside a very proud, but scared looking, Jaquelin Turner.

"What is she doing out here?"

Elizabeth glanced at her, then back to Jack "How do you think the crew got out of their ties?"

Jack looked into Elizabeths face "She...?"

Elizabeth nodded "Yes, she did. When I heard he had tied up the crew, and was looking for me I had her hide, and told her, that when we left the cabin, to sneak out, and get to the crew, that I would distracked him, and she could help free the men."

Elizabeth looked to where her daughter stood, and smiled "I was afraid she would be to scared, but she did great, she got them freed, and hid again, just like I ad told her to do."

When Elizabeth looked back to Jack, she saw he was still staring to where Jackie stood with Gibbs, and the rest of the crew.

"Why don't you go talk to her, I'm sure she wants to tell you all about it."

Jack nodded, and dropped his hands from her arms, and walked across the deck.

Jackie came to stand infrom of him, and smiled. Jack saw the fear still in her eyes, mixed with a few tears, and knew she was more afraid then she wanted to show.

He kneeled down on one knee infront of her, and looked her in the eye "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and then catching him off guard, she lanched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, while knocking him onto his backside, his legs sprawled out infront of him.

He automaticly wrapped his arms around her, soothingly running his hand up and down her back, as she cried into his neck.

It was in that hug, that he realized, not only had he fallen in love with Elizabeth somewhere along the way, but he'd fallen in love with her daughter as well, and he would do everything in his power to see that nothing ever happened to them, he had to keep his family safe, for as long as he could keep them.

The thought caught Jack off guard, and his breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes, and held on a little tighter.

After a few moments, Jackie pulled back, and with the back of her hand, she wipped her eyes, and smiled up at Jack "She said you wouldn't let anything happen to us."

Jack pulled his brows down "Lizzie said that?"

"Uh-hu" Jackie smiled "She also said that you guys made a good team, I guess she was right about that tonight huh?"

Jack nodded, glancing back to where Elizabeth was, watching as she walked across the deck, heading for the cargo hold "Yeah, she were."

"Thank you Jack, for watching out for us, mum was right."

Jack raised one brow and cocked his head "Right about what?"

"She said when I got to know you, I would see what a good man you were, and wouldn't be able to help loving you."

Jack stood there for a moment, not liking the loss of words, he kept feeling around this little girl.

Not knowing what else to say, Jack gave her a smile "Why don't ya go get cleaned up fer bed darlin', it's been a long night."

Jackie nodded, but when she made no move to leave, Jack was worried "Are ya sure yer alright Jackie, that was a lot fer a girl to see."

Jackie nodded her head "Yes, but would you go with me to the cabin, I'll be alright then?"

Jack nodded, and stood, this time not surprised when she grabbed his hand as they headed for the cabin.

Jackie was already in her night clothes, so it didn't take long for her to get ready for bed.

Jack helped her with the blankets, hoping he was doing it right, he'd never helped tuck a child into bed before.

Just as Jack was about to walk out the door, he was stopped by two words."Goodnight Jack."

Jack turned to her, and gave her a small smile "Goodnight Jackie."

Then Jack walked out of the door, with a feeling of confustion. He didn't know what to make of the feelings of want, and the urge to be good enough, this girl and her mother stired within him.

But that feeling of confustion, was nothing compared to what he felt when he walked back out to the deck of the ship, and saw a man, who was not a part of the crew, walking across to him, and then he noticed the familiar ship floating next to his.

The man walked up to him, and stopped when he was infront of him.

"Hello Jack."

"Ello William."


	15. William Turner

"Hello Jack"

"Ello William"

Jack looked at the younger man, and wondered how he could compete with him, he could never give Elizabeth the stable life Will would have if things had gone differently.

"Wha' are ya doin' 'ere Will?"

Will looked down at the dead men, then up to Jack. Jack shook his head "I know wha' yer doin', but why are ya 'ere, thought they came ta you?"

Will nodded "They normally do, but sometimes, they hang around, not wanting to leave just yet, I've found, it's mostly when they've been killed while trying to take something, normally something they've been wanting for awhile."

Will saw Jack glance down at the dead man, and he saw the look of pure hatred.

"Jack, why were they here, were they after the Pearl?"

Jack shook his head "No mate, not the Pearl."

"What was it?"

Jack looked Will in the eye "He wanted 'Lizbeth"

Will looked surprised "Elizabeth is here?"

"Aye, an' he wanted 'er."

Will looked down at the man, then back to Jack "Thank you Jack."

"Fer What?"

"For protecting her, for stopping him."

Jack smirked "I 'ad some help wif that one mate, t'was 'Lizbeths idea that saved us all."

Will smirked, then turned serious "If Elizabeth is here, then is...?"

Jack nodded "Aye, Jaquelin be here with 'er, she's in me cabin, going ta sleep."

Just then, they hear a series of loud bangs, and crashes, and Elizabeth yell out.

Jack was moving towards the sound, with Will right behind him.

They made it to the steps that lead into the cargo hold, and Jack looked down to see Elizabeth sitting at the bottem, laughing, with a few broken rum bottles at her feet.

When they saw that she was alright, Will noticed Jack release a sigh of releaf, then start down the steps.

He waited at the top, as Jack helped her to her feet, and made sure she hadn't cut herself on the broken glass.

As he watched, Will couldn't help but notice, the carefull, helpful and attentive way Jack was with Elizabeth. He also couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her, when he thought she wasn't looking.

Gibbs walked up beside Will, and looked down the steps, then to Will. "Ello Captain turner."

Will turned to Gibbs with a smile "Hello Gibbs."

Gibbs motioned torwards the steps "What's happened?"

Will smirked "She slipped on the steps, and Jack went to make sure she was alright, tell me Mr. Gibbs, has he told her yet?"

"Told 'er what?"

"That he loves her."

Gibbs smirked "Nay, he hasn't, but ya seem ta be takin' it mighty well, thought ya might not like it a'tall."

Will smiled and looked back to Jack and Elizabeth, just as Jack was walking back to her with new rum bottles "I want her to be happy, and if he makes her happy, then I'm fine with it, I know I'll never be able to be there for her and Jaquelin like she needs.

She's always had feelings for Jack, different then she ever had for me, stronger I think.

And now I can see what I always thought to be true, that he has those feelings as well.

He turned back to Gibbs, and they stepped away from the opening.

"They're a lot alike really, in a lot of good ways, I think, I hope, that he'll be good for them."

Gibbs nodded "I once 'eard Jack say, that they were two peas in a pod, there is a lot of good in 'em, but they also 'ave a stuborn streak a mile wide."

Will smiled "I guess you'll just have to wait and see which one breaks first."

...

Elizabeth placed a hand on Jacks arm to steady herself, as she lifed a foot, to make sure she was not cut anywhere.

Then, Jack helped her clean up the glass, and get a few more bottles from the shelves.

Elizabeth grabbed a couple of them from his arms, and turned to go back up the steps, when Jack stopped her. "Lizbeth?"

She turned back to him "Jack?"

He took a breath, and opened his mouth "Bafore we go up there, I need ta tell ya somethin'."

Elizabeth sepped closer to him "What is it Jack?"

"It's William."

Elizabeth looked confused "What about him?"

Jack took another deep breath "He's here, on deck right now."

Elizabeth took a step back "He's here now?"

Jack nodded, and she smiled "Can you please ask him to come down here, I don't think I could see him face to face for the first time with everyone watching."

Jack nodded again, not liking the tightness he felt inside at her smile, she just looked so happy to see Will, he wished that smile was for him, this whole love thing might not be a good thing after all.

Elizabeth thanked him, and he headed up the steps, leaving her sitting there, on the bottem step.

...

That's where she was when Will found her.

He came around the corner, having come down the steps on the over side of the deck, and saw her sittinf there, waiting.

He was taken back to another time, when he had found her, in this same spot, right after they rescued Jack.

...

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It wasn't your borden to bear."_

_Will looked into her eyes "But I did bear it didn't I, I just didn't know what it was."_

_He searched her face "I thought..."_

_She looked slightly shocked "You thought I loved him."_

_..._

Thinking back to that time now, Will could only chuckle to himself.

Hearing the chuckle, Elizabeth turned her head and saw him.

She jumped up, and they both walked torwards each other, meeting in the middle.

Elizabeth threw her arms around him "Oh Will, I've missed you so much."

Will returned the hug, and inhaled the smell of her hair "I've missed you to Elizabeth, more than you can know."

Elizabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes, then leaned forward, and kissed him.

When she pulled back, she placed her finger tips against her lips, something wasn't right with that kiss, it was nothing like they use to be.

Will opened his eyes, and smiled at her "It wasn't the same was it?"

Elizabeth shook her head "I'm so sorry Will, I really am."

Will took her hand, and they walked to the steps, and sat down on the bottem one.

"Elizabeth, don't be sorry, you can't help who you love."

She looked at him "What do you mean?"

Will smirked "Elizabeth, I'm not blind, I can see it when you looked at him, and it's alright, let yourself be happy."

She couldn't believe it, Will had figured out her secret, she thought she had been so good, not letting it show, but he figured it out in only a few moments.

"How did you...?"

Will smiled "Some times you can just tell these things, it's in the way you look at him, the smile on your face, the light in your eyes, you can't hid those things."

Elizabeth frowned "But how could you have seen those things, adter only a few minutes? You didn't even see me with him."

"Actually I did, when he came down here to see if you were alright, which I might add, he seemed very relived about, and it was unmistakeable. But as for the other thing, how could I tell in just a few minutes? I didn't, I think I always knew."

Elizabeth suddenly thought back to the conversation they had, in this very spot, Will had thought that day she was in love with Jack, he was right, she knew that now, just as she knew it then.

"I don't know what to do Will, sometimes I feel so...so guilty."

Will placed a hand ontop of hers, and smiled "There's no reason to feel guilty about anything Elizabeth, I want you to be happy, I don't want you to sit for ten years at a time, only to have one day where you're not alone, then I'd feel guilty.

What I want, is for you to let him know, he might surprise you, I think you two could be very happy together, you're so much the same Elizabeth, you don't even see."

"But what about you? I can't just forget what we had, I see you everyday in Jaquelin."

Will smiled again "It's alright to remember, but we can't be together like we were, even if our hearts were in that same place again.

Don't you see? Even if we could be together, I'd still rather you be happier with someone else, then not as happy with me.

Please don't be guilty, I'm telling you right now, it's alright to find that happiness with someone else."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand "You're a great man William Turner, you were always my best friend, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, like I told you in my letter, I'll always find a way to let you know I'm still here."

Elizabeth frowned slightly "Speaking of that, how did you send those letters? Wait, you know what, I'd rather not know, I like the surprise of the mistery letters."

Will laughed "Why don't we go ahead, and go up top?" He sobered slightly, and gave her a sad smile "I can't stay long Elizabeth, as much as I wish I could stay and talk all night, I can."

"I know, let's go."

...

Gibbs watched as Jack wondered around the deck, there hadn't really been much of a fight, so there wasn't anything to repair or clean up, and Jack had nothing to do but wait for Elizabeth and Will to reappear.

He was walking from one place to another, one eye always watching for them, muttering to himself.

Jack knew he had nothing to worry about, but after what he figured out tonight, he felt uneasy with Elizabeth out of his sight, even if she was only with Will.

Thinking about, Jack though that actually almost made it worse.

He knew he would never be able to offer her nice things, such as his sister Gracie has, but he couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't need those things.

"Bugger" He thought to himself "What's takin' 'em so long?"

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Jackie standing there.

He imeadialty(sp) knelt donw on one knee "What's wrong Jackie?"

Jackie shrugged "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, and I saw you over here by yourself, so I came over. That's alright isn't it?"

Jack smiled slightly "O' course it's is."

Then he watched as she turned her head, them looked surprised "Jack who is that?" She asked, pointing off to the side.

When Jack looked, and his eyes rounded, and he opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say, for at that moment, Elizabeth and Will chose to walk up the steps, and out of the cargo hold.

"Who's that man with my mother Jack?"


	16. A Short visit

When Jack looked, and his eyes rounded, and he opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say, as he stood up, for at that moment, Elizabeth and Will chose to walk up the steps, and out of the cargo hold.

"Who's that man with my mother Jack?"

Elizabeth looked up, and cought Jacks eye, then she saw Jackie, and she stopped.

Will followed Elizabeths gaze, and his eyes landed on his daughter for the first time.

He turned his eyes back to Elizabeth, and in a tone low enough so Jackie wouldn't hear, said "Elizabeth, we can handle this anyway you want to, we don't have to tell her who I am, whatever is easiest for you, and her."

Elizabeth nodded, and looked to Will "I think I should tell her."

Will nodded, and looked back to Jackie with a smile, and Jack knew they were going to tell her.

He looked down to the girl he had come to care about as if she were his own, and placed a protective hand on her shoulder, as Will and Elizabeth made their way over.

When she was standing in front of them, Elizabeth looked at Jackie, and smiled "Sweetheart, I want to talk to you for a moment in Jacks cabin."

Jackie nodded, her eyes still on Will, she finelly turned them to her mother "Who is this?"

"Let's just go talk alright?"

Elizabeth grabbed her hand, and they walked off to the cabin.

Jack and Will both followed them with their eyes, and when the cabin door closed, Jack turned to Will.

"She's gonna be mad mate, be ready fer that." He smiled "She's alot like 'er mum like that."

Will nodded "I hate for her to do this, I have to leave soon, and it's just going to be hard on her, and she's going to be mad at Elizabeth, even though it was my idea."

"Aye, she tol' me all 'bout it."

"Elizabeth did?"

Jack nodded, and looked back torwards the cabin, then he made his way closer, now he and Will were leaning on the rail, close to the cabin door, but not close enough to hear what was being said.

...

"He's what?"

Elizabeth almost looked pleading "Your father."

Jackie shook her head "No, no he's not, my father died, he died fighting Davy Jones."

They were sitting at the table, just inside the cabin door, Elizabeth beside Jackie, and she reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

"There's more to the story than that sweetheart."

Jackie looked confused "What do you mean, if he died, than that's it, he's dead right?"

Elizabeth shook her head "What I never told you, was that when you stab the heart in the dean mans chest, you have to replace it with your own, and you in turn, become the captain of the flying duchmen.

So yes, he did die, and yes he did stab the heart, but his had to take it's place."

Jackie pulled her hand back "Then why, if he's not really dead, did you tell me he was, where has he been all this time?"

Elizabeth gave her a sad smile "He had to stay away, he can only set foot on land, every ten years, and it's not been quite nine yet."

Jackie sat there for a moment, not moving "But that doesn't answer my other question, why did you tell me he was dead?"

Elizabeth sighed "That's a long story, and I'll tell you, but right now, we only have a very short time with him, then he has to leave again, so we'll do this, we'll go out there, and I'll tell you the story later."

Jackie didn't answer her for a moment, but then she nodded "Alright, but I'm still mad at you, you should have told me."

Elizabeth nodded "That's fine, you can be mad, you have the right to be mad, but please don't be mad at him, he had no choice."

Jackie nodded "Fine, let's just go out there now."

...

When the door opened, the first one they saw was Jack, then Will standing a little ways beside him.

Jackie looked at Will, then walked to Jack, when he looked down at her, he saw the hurt in her eyes, and knew what she was going to ask. "Did you know?"

Jack simply nodded "I did, t'wasn't me place ta tell ya anything different."

Jackie thought about that, and nodded "Alright, but I still don't like it."

She then turned to Will "So, you're my father huh?"

Will couldn't help but smile, this girl, no older than eight years old, was so blunt, and straight forward, and so much like the man she stood next to.

"I am, I'm Will Turner, and you must be Jaquelin."

She grimced "Mum's the only one who calls me that, most everyone calls me Jackie or sometimes Jack."

Will nodded "Alright, which would you rather I called you?"

She thought about it for a moment "Jack."

"Alright, Jack it is then, you may call me Will if you like, or William."

He didn't want her to feel like she had to call him her father if she didn't want to do so.

...

After talking for awhile, and getting to know the daughter he had never met, it was time for Will to leave, and he now stood at the side of the deck, with only Jack.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder "It was good ta see ya William."

Will nodded, then turned his head, and saw Jackie and Elizabeth walking torwards the cabin, they had already said their goodbyes.

He turned back to Jack and smiled "Her name really fits her."

Jack frowned slightly "What 'oes 'at mean?"

"She's a lot like you."

Jack nodded once, not really knowing what to say to that.

Will saved him though "You should tell Elizabeth you know, before it's to late."

Jack looked surprised "Tell 'er what?"

Will laughed "You two are the blindest people I've ever met."

He turned and grabbed the rope that would swing him across to the duchmen, then looked one last time at Jack "Remember, do it before it's to late."

Then he kicked off, leaving Jack standing there alone.

* * *

**So, will they heed his advice, or be to stubborn to crack? LOL!**

**Please review, I love them, and thanks so much for reading!!**


	17. That Last day

_Will and Elizabeth lay on the sand, wrapped in each others arms. Will had just told her, not to wait for him._

_Elizabeth sat up, and looked down at his face "What do you mean, don't wait for you, how could I not?"_

_Will sat up, and faced her "I don't want you to wait here for ten years, only to have one day together, it's not fair to you, and it wouldn't be fair for me to have to live with that._

_Besides, what if you're with child, what if we have made a new little life, I wouldn't want you to wait here with a baby, who wouldn't even get to know me."_

_Elizabeth frowned "What if I am with child, what then, what do I tell them when they are older, and ask where their father is?"_

_Will thought about it for a moment, then he grabbed her hands, and held them in his own "Tell them the truth, that I died."_

_"What, how could I tell them that?"_

_"Tell them whatever you want to about me, anything you remember from our childhood, then tell them how we loved one another, and how we fought for each other, to keep each other safe, then you tell them about our adventures with Jack, how we were married right in the middle of battle._

_Then, when the time comes, and you think they're ready, you tell them that I died, while fighting Davy Jones."_

_Elizabeth shook her head "I won't do that Will, I couldn't."_

_Will gave her a sad smile "But wouldn't this be better, than having them live with the same sadness we will?"_

_"But what if I'm not, what if we don't have a child, do you still want me to go on without you?"_

_Will nodded "Of course, because I know there is someone out there who can make you happier than i ever could."_

_Elizabeth frowned "What do you mean by that?"_

_Will smiled again, the same sad little smile "Elizabeth, we both know that this isn't ment to be forever, I think we've both known it for some time now, we just didn't want to admit it, because we were to scared._

_You're not ment to live your life here, on this tiny little island, you're ment to sail, to be free to do whatever you want to do._

_But I'm not, I'm ment for this, to captain the Duchmen, and as much as I wish it were otherwise, that's a job for a lone man."_

_Elizabeth sat unmoving for a moment, then she nodded sadly._

_"You're right, I know you are, but I don't want to lose you Will, I do love you, I guess though, it's more like a friend."_

_Will smiled "So as my friend, will you do this for me?"_

_Elizabeth finelly nodded her head "Alright Will, if we do have a child, I'll tell them whatever you want me to."_

_Will squeezed her hands "Thank you Elizabeth, that will make my ten years better to live with."_

_They both looked out torwards the water, it was almost sunset, and Will had to go._

_Elizabeth walked with him down to the waters edge "I'll be here ten years from now, for the one day at least, you can't ask me to stay away."_

_Will smiled again, and kissed her one last time "I'll see you then."_

_Then he was gone._

_..._

"Then he was gone, and a few weeks later I learned I was to have you, and I knew I had to tell you what he had asked me to.

It was all I could do for him."

They were in bed, in Jacks cabin. Will had left, and Elizabeth had decided to tell her why she had lied, so she told Jackie the same story she had told Jack the first day they were on the Pearl.

Jackie turned on her side in the bed, and looked at her mother "I understand mum, I just wish you could have told me sooner."

"I know, me to sweetheart."

Jackie lay there for a moment, without talking, then she frowned slightly.

Elizabeth noticed this "What is it Jaquelin?"

"Is it wrong that I don't miss him right now? I don't really feel like he's my father, I mean, I know he is, but I always thought he was dead, and now that I learn he's not, I don't even get to know him before he's gone again, so it's just like it was before. Is that wrong?"

Elizabeth reached her hand out, and brushed some hair away from Jackies face "No sweetheart, it's perfecty alright to feel that way."

"Did Will and Jack get along?"

Elizabeth chuckled "Why do you ask that?"

Jackie shrugged "I don't know, it just seemed that when we all were talking, that Jack didn't really want him here, I mean you should have seen the look he gave him, when Will held your hand."

Jackie chuckled, and Elizabeth thought about that, she didn't realized it had bothered Jack to have Will here, maybe Jackie was mistaken.

...

After Jackie had fallen asleep, Elizabeth lay thinking about her talk with Will.

He had realeased her from her guilt, and told her to be happy, even if that ment being with someone else.

So what was holding her back now? Fear, it was the fear of rejection from one Captain Jack Sparrow, that kept her from doing what she wanted.

It was also that fear, that had her getting out of bed, and making her way to the deck to watch as the sun rose, to greet a new morning.

It was only after she got to the deck, that she saw she was not the only one who was watching the sunrise.

For standing there, leaning against the mast, was the cause of her fears. As she looked at him, leaning there, arms folded, one leg crossed over the other, hat in hand, her heart started to beat faster, and she realized, in this moment, he was scarier than ever.


	18. Stay, Maybe I will

**I now it's been awhile, I meant to have this up a couple of days ago, but stuff got in the way.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

She missed the sunrise, but she didn't miss the look on Jacks face as the sun played across his features.

She also didn't miss, as he turned, and reached one hand down, to lightly brush his finger tips along the shackles that had chained him, leaving him to his doom, so long ago.

Elizabeth slowly walked torwards him, and when he heard her, he lifted his head, and gave her a smirk.

"Ello Lizbeth, couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head "No, I was to busy thinking."

"Bout what?"

You, she wanted to say, but that fear held her back, so instead she shook her head again "It's not important, what about you, you couldn't sleep either?"

Ever since they came to stay on the Pearl, Jack had taken to sleeping down below with the rest of the crew.

Jack nodded his head, and looked back out to the water "S'not a mornin' goes by, I'm not out 'ere, watchin' the sunrise."

Elizabeth smiled, that was something she never knew about him, but her smile faded, when her eyes once again, landed on the shackles.

Jack followed her gaze, and once again, reached his hand out, and this time he picked them up.

He looked back to Elizabeth, and smirked "Yer not gettin' any ideas, are ya?"

When she didn't smile, he droped he shackle, and took a step closer to her "Lizzie, it's alright now."

She looked up to meet his gaze "How can it be alright, ever, after what I did to you all those years ago, how can you even stand to look at me?" She dropped her eyes to the deck "I'm a monster Jack."

Jack shook his head, and placed his hands on her shoulders "No, Lizzie yer not a monster, yer beautiful."

She didn't raise her head to look at him as he continued "And as Mr. Gibbs pointed out ta me not so long ago, ya came back for me, you faced the unknown, just to save me, s'not a monster Lizbeth, s'a hero."

She raised her eyes to his once again, and shook her head "No, it's not, it was just the right thing to do, the world just wasn't the same without you, nothing was the same." I wasn't the same, she wanted to say, but the fear held her back "I couldn't not go."

She thought about what Will told her, about telling Jack, he might surprise her, and she chuckled.

Jack smirked "What's so funny?"

Elizabeth shook her head "Nothing really, I was just thinking about something that happened after we rescued you."

"What was it?"

"Will thought the only reason I went to save you, was because I was in love with you." After the words left her mouth, she dropped her gaze, not seeing the surprised look on his face.

"Really?"

She looked back to his face with a smile "Yeah, silly right?"

Jack nodded, even as his head was shouting no, there was nothing silly about it at all.

Jack to, started to think about what Will had said, to tell her before it was to late.

"So, I guess it's 'bout time ta start back torwards Tortuga."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, and looked away again "Yes, I guess it is."

She looked at him, and gave him a small smile "I'm feeling tired now, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

Jack nodded, and watched as she walked away. She looked almost sad, and he couldn't figure out what he had done to make her so.

He had wanted to tell her that Tortuga was no place to raise a child, but what could he say, that a pirate ship was so much better?

He watched as the cabin door closed, and he sighed "Stay here Lizzie, stay with me." It wasn't so hard to say, so why couldn't he say it to her?

Elizabeth closed the cabin door behind her, and leaned against it, and sighed "Stay, that's all I want you to say, just stay.

...

Later that day, with Elizabeth across the ship, so as to not run into a scertain Captain, Jackie had the oppertunity(sp) to go up into the crows nest, where she knew Jack to be.

Jack saw her when she was almost to the top, and waited until she was inside, to say anything, so he didn't run the risk of scaring her.

"What are ya doin' up 'ere, s'no place fer a young'in."

Jackie rolled her eyes "I wanted to ask you something, and since you haven't come down from here all day, I had to come up."

Jack didn't say anything about that, instead he asked her what she wanted to ask him.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Will got along when you knew each other?"

Jacks brows pulled down, as he frowned slightly "Why do ya ask?"

"Yo just didn't seem to like him much lastnight, and I was wondering if that's how it always was, or if it's just like that now, because of mum."

Jack looked surprised, and opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again "What do ya mean, what has yer mum got ta do with it?"

Jackie looked at him, like he was crazy "Well you're in love with her." She stated matter of factly, causing Jacks eyes to bug out.

"What?"

Jackie sighed "Jack, come on, I'm eight, I'm not stupid, there's no point in trying to hid it from me, I won't tell her. I promise."

Jack knew this girl was telling the truth, if he asked, she would take this secret to her grave, so he finely admitted to someone other than himself, the truth about his feelings.

He sat down, Jackie sitting down beside him, and he sighed "Alright, ya might not be intirely inaccurite(sp)"

Jackie frowned slightly "So I'm right, right?"

Then she smiled when he nodded "I knew it. Have you told anyone else about this?"

Jack looked up to the sky, as he shook his head. Jackie nodded "Why not?"

Jack sighed, and looked at her "We be friends aye?" She nodded, and Jack continued "Well, yer probably one of the only ones I got."

"But what about..." She motioned with her hand, torwards the crew down below them.

Jack smriked "They be pirates love, aside from Gibbs, they only want what they can get from me, nothin' more."

Jackie nodded, and thought for a moment "Alright, so what are we going to do about this?"

Jack shook his head "Yer no doin' a thing 'bout this Jackie, you leave it alone."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Jack stopped her with an upraised hand.

She frowned "Fine, I won't do anything."

Just then she heard her name being called, and they both looked down to see Elizabeth looking around for her.

"I guess I better get back down there, don't stay up here all day, I don't want to have to climb back up here later."

...

"Guess what Jack told me."

Jackie and Elizabeth were standing beside one another, arms folded, leaning against the rail, watching the sunset.

Elizabeth turned her head, and looked at her daughter. She had tried unseccesfully, to not think about her encounter with Jack from that morning, and when she had finelly gotten it out of her mind, if on;y for a moment, Jackie brought him up again.

"What did Jack tell you?"

Jackie looked to her mother "That aside from Gibbs, I was one of his only real friends. I felt kind of sad for him when he told me that, he's such a nice man, he should have more frineds."

Elizabeth smiled "You're right, he is nice, but you know, it's not the amount of friends you have that matters, it's the relationship with the one you do have, that counts. So be a good friend to him."

Jackie smiled and nodded, then she turned her eyes back to the sea infront of her "Do you still love Will?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly, wondering where that question came from "I will always love him, but not in the way you mean, I did at one time, but over time, it has changed into something different, but we will always be friends."

Jackie turned around and leaned her back against the rail, her eyes finding Jack at the wheel of the ship "Do you think you'll ever be with anyone else, like you were with Will?"

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes still on the water "Maybe, you never know what tomorrow will bring. Why do you ask?"

Jackie nodded "Because I hope you do, you should be happy mum."

Then, before Elizabeth could utter a word, Jackie pushed away from the rail, and walked across the deck, to stand beside Jack.

Elizabeth turned around and leaned her back against the rail, and watched as Jack looked down and smiled at her daughter, then he leaned down and said something, causing Jackie to laugh.

"Maybe I will. Maybe."


	19. We Need To Talk pt1

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story, there will only be about three or four more chapters left, and I hope you've all enjoyed it.**

**Please review, thanks! :)**

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth laid in bed with Jackie.

Elizabeth thought Jaquelin was asleep, until she turned to look at her.

"Mum, do you ever miss it?"

Elizabeth looked into Jaquelins face "Miss what sweetheart?"

"This, being on a ship, feeling the waves as they rock you to sleep, seeing the sunrise over the open water, feeling the breeze on your face, smelling the salt in the air, just, sailing."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head "Yes, I do, all the time."

Jackie sat up, and turned torward her mother "Then why don't you just ask if we can stay already, we both know you want to."

Elizabeth sat up as well "What makes you think I want to stay on the Pearl?"

Jaquelin chuckled "It's not the Pearl mum, it doesn't matter what ship it is, as long as Jack was there, you'd want to be there also.

You love him."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it once again.

Jackie chuckled "Mum, you look like a fish."

Elizabeth chuckled as well, then turned serious "Why would you think I loved him?"

"Because I'm eight, not blind, I can see it. And I think you should tell him, see what he has to say about that."

Elizabeth shook her head "I could never tell him that."

Jackie smiled "So it's true then? You really do love him?"

Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment, she turned her head, and sat looking at nothing, before turning back to Jaquelin "Yes, it's true. But you, young lady, can not tell him, do you understand?"

Jackie nodded "I understand, boy do I understand."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, but Jackie just laid back down "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Jaquelin."

...

The next day found Jack much to soon. After his talk with Elizabeth the morning before, her avoiding him all day, and his talk with Jackie, he had been restless, and unable to sleep.

And now as he got ready for the day, there was a knocking at his door.

When he opened the door though, there stood Jackie, she rushed inside, closing the door after her.

She sat down on the makeshift bed, he had arranged, and looked at him "I need to tell you something."

Jack raised his brow, and waited, but nothing ever came "I can't read yer mind love, ya'll have ta speak a little louder."

Jackie sighed "I can't tell you, she told me not to."

Jack frowned "Who, yer mum?" Jackie nodded, and he shrugged "Alright, then don't tell me."

When he turned to open the door, Jackie jumped up "Wait, what if you guessed what it was? That wouldn't be me telling you anything."

Jack turned back around, and eyed her, seeing that she really needed to get something out "Alright, I'll try ta guess."

Jackie nodded, then begain to think "Alright, remember what we talked about yesterday, in the crows nest?"

Jack nodded "O'course, what of it?"

"Well, I might have had a simular conversation with someone else lastnight."

Jack narrowed his eyes "You talked to Lizzie? 'Bout what we talked about?"

"Close. I talked to mum, but it wasn't exactly about what we talked about."

When Jack didn't have an answer, Jackie couldn't take it anymore, and she blurted it out "She told me that she loves you!"

Jacks eyes widened "What?"

Jackie sighed "Alright, it went like this, we were in bed, and I asked her if she ever misses sailing, and that came around to you, and that came around to me asking her why she didn't just ask if we could stay here, because she really does want to you know, but anyways, then that came to me saying I knew she was in love with you, and she told me it was true."

Jackie waited for a reaspones, but none ever came, instead, Jack turned around, and opened the door, and walked out.

...

Jack walked straight to the wheel, and told Cotten he could go, he really just needed to think about what he had just heard.

On the one hand, it was what he wanted, if it was really true, but if it wasn't really true, if maybe Elizabeth had only said it to pasify Jackie, then it would crush him if he asked her to stay, and she said no.

Jack sighed as he ran his hands over the smooth wood of the wheel, letting the wind blow his hair, and the smell of the sea calm his nervus, just as it always had.

...

Not wanting to run into her mother, Jackie went into the crews quarters, where Pinttel and Ragetti had told her to come for leasons, in swordsmenship.

So that was where she would spend as much time as she could today, already having been involved enough for one day.

...

Elizabeth waked out onto the deck, looking around for Jaquelin, but not spotting her, instead her eyes landed on Jack.

He was still at the wheel, so she made her way across the deck to where he stood.

When she was at his side, she smiled "Hello Jack."

Jack turned his head, looked at her, then turned back to look out over the water "Mornin' Lizbeth."

Elizabeth smiled again, and turned her face up to the wind that had started to blow.

Jack closed his eyes momentarily(sp) as her hair blew around his face, causing him to be able to smell the scent that was natural Lizzie.

Elizabeth sighed, but the smile never left her face, she had decided to ask Jack if they could stay, at least for a little while longer.

She didn't really care about the time limit she had from Mr. Sanders, she just cared about this, right here right now, the sun and sails, and the wind.

And Jack.

She turned to look at Jack "Have you seen Jaquelin anywhere this morning?"

Jack nodded "Aye, I 'ave."

"Do you happen to know where she is now, I wanted to talked to her about something we discused lastnight."

Jack looked at her, and wonder, again, if it could really be true. "Last I saw of 'er, she was headed down below."

She smiled at him once more "Thank you Jack"

Then she turned, and left him alone again, watching her walk away.

...

"Jaquelin?"

Jackie turned at the sound of her mothers voice, and was glad to see the smile on her face, at least she wasn't mad. Yet.

"Yes mum, I'm over here."

Elizabeth saw her, and walked to stand infront of her, Pintel and Rogetti had left her to practice on her own, as they had work to do.

"I need to talk to you about something, and I think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

Elizabeth grabbed Jackies hands "I'm going to talk to Jack about us staying for a while longer."

Jackie smiled "You are, really?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Jackie squeeled "Are you going to talk to him about the other thing we talked about?"

Elizabeth sighed "I don't think so sweetheart, it's complicated."

Jackie rolled her eyes "Come on mum, it might not be as compicated as you think."

Elizabeth shook her head, with a small smile on her face "Let it go Jackie."

Jackie sighed, as Elizabeth put an arm around her shoulders, and they made their way to the deck, knowing that it would come up sooner or later anyway.

...

When they returned to the deck, Jackie went to watch as some of the crew members played a game of cards, leaving Elizabeth alone, as she asked Jack if they could talk in his cabin, Jackie was hoping they would talk about more than just them staying.

After walking in, Jack closed the door behind them, and turned to Elizabeth.

She motioned to the table and chairs "Can we sit?"

Jack moved to the chairs "Alright" When they were both settled, he looked at her "So what do ya need ta talk 'bout Lizbeth?"

As Elizabeth looked across the table at him, she knew that Jackie and Will had both been right, she needed to tell him how she felt.

Sooner than later.

Elizabeth took a deep breath "There's something we need to discuse, and I felt we should do that, as soon as possible."


	20. We Need To Talk pt2

**So sorry for the wait, it's been crazy at home for awhile, but I've started the next chapter, I think there'll be two more after this one, maybe three.**

**I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath "There's something we need to discuse, and I felt we should do that, as soon as possible."

Jack nodded "Alright, g'head."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, trying to think of how she wanted to say this.

"Alright, well the thing is..."She let out a breath, and shook her head "You know what, it's nothing, we can just talk about this later."

She started to get up, but Jack stopped her, by placing his hand ontop of the one she had resting on the table.

"Lizzie, sit down."

She sat down, and looked at him "What is it?"

Then, he said the one word she'd been hoping he would say for awhile now "Stay."

"What do you mean, stay?"

Jack sat back in his chair, and smirked "Stay 'ere, on the Pearl, yer not ment for land Lizzie, no more than I am, and look at Jackie, she loves it 'ere, and the crew loves 'er as well.

Besides, Tortuga is no place to raise a wee-one, and I know this is just a pirate ship, but if ya want it ta be, it's also yer home."

Then, after finishing what he needed to say, Jack got up, and left the cabin, leaving her to think over what he had said.

Elizabeth sat in stuned silence for a moment, then went to find Jaquelin.

She found her, standing beside Gibbs, who was at the wheele.

"Jaquelin, come here for a moment."

Jackie walked over to her "What's going on mum, did you and Jack talk?"

Elizabeth smiled, and nodded "Yes, and you won't believe what he just told me."

Jackie smiled "He told you?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly "You knew?"

Jackie nodded "Yes, he told me yesterday, I was just waiting for him to tell you. So did you say it back?"

Elizabeth looked confused, and pulled Jaquelin into the cabin and closed the door.

"Did I say what back?"

Jackie looked at Elizabeth, like she had lost her mind "When Jack told you he loved you, did you say it back?"

Elizabeths face froze at hearing Jaquelins words "When he told me what?"

"That he loved you. We had talked about it yesterday, when I was up in the crows nest with him, but he told me not to say anything to you."

Elizabeth took a deeo breath, and slowly let it out, then looked Jaquelin in the eye "He told you he loved me?" Jackie nodded "And is that why you were saying I should tell him, when we talked lastnight?"

Again, Jackie nodded "But if he told you first, you don't need to know."

Elizabeth turned to the door "I need to go find him."

Jackie grabed her hand "Mum, what's wrong, why are you acting odd?"

Elizabeth turned back to Jaquelin "He didn't tell me he loved me sweetheart, he told me that, you and I, should stay here, on the Pearl."

Jackie's eyes grew wide "Oh."

Elizabeth nodded "Exactly, I need to talk to him."

...

Jack was standing at the wheele, thinking about his conversation with Elizabeth, when Gibbs walked up to him.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to him "Aye Mr. Gibbs, what is it?"

Gibbs leaned against the rail, at Jacks side "Did you have the talk with Miss Lizbeth?"

Jack looked out over the rolling waves of the ocean, and nodded "Aye, I did, they'll stay."

Gibbs nodded "So it went well then?"

Jack frowned slightly, and shook his head, as a thought came to him "No, it didn't, take the wheele Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled "Go on, go tell her then."

Jack looked at Gibbs, then with a nod, he turned and headed back for his cabin.

Jack was only a few feet away from the cabin door, when it opened and Elizabeth came out.

Not seeing Jack standing there, she ran into him, knocking him back a step.

Elizabeth looked at him, and opened her mouth, but no words would come, so Jack, seeing this, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back into the cabin.

When the door was closed, they faced each other.

"Jack..."

"I love you Lizzie."

He waited, as she looked at him, then slowly smiled "I love you to Jack, I have for a long time."

He gave her that smirk she loved so much, as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

When the kiss ended, Elizabeth chuckled, and Jack frowned "What?"

Elizabeth smiled "For an eight year old, that kid sure is smart."

That was the first time Jack thought about how this would effect Jackie "Did you tell 'er, about the two of ya stayin'?"

Elizabeth nodded "Yes, I told her you asked, that's actually a funny story. See, when I went to tell her, she thought that...

...

That night, after Jackie was asleep, and the crew had gone down to their quarters, Jack and Elizabeth were alone on deck.

Jackie had been more than thrilled, about them staying, and about Jack and Elizabeth finely reaveiling the truth to on another, that she went to bed without a fuss.

Now Jack stood at the helm, watching as Elizabeth walked around the deck, looking anywhere but at him.

He finely tied off the wheele, and went to her. She shyly watched, as he came to stand beside her, and Jack found that quite amusing, he would never have thought of Lizzie as shy.

They were standing at the rail, watching the moonlight play over the water, and he slipped an arm around her, and pulled her against his side.

He looked down, and saw her smile, then she looked to him "Does this seem weird, in a natural sort of way, to you?"

Jack smirked, and nodded "That it does Lizzie, that it does."

It made her feel better, that he felt the same way she did, and she looked back to the water.

Jack watched as calm look over took her features, and frowned slightly. Elizabeth glanced at him, and saw the frown, so she asked him about it.

He kept his eyes on the water "Do you ever wish..."

When he didn't go on, Elizabeth turned to face him "Wish what Jack, you can ask me, you can tell me anything you know."

Jack looked at her "Do you ever wish he was able ta be 'ere with ya?"

Elizabeth didn't have to ask who he was talking about, she nodded slightly "I use to, but...when I'm with you, no one else is even worth thinking about."

Elizabeth smiled "I was thinking, that after all we've been through together, Will and I weren't right for each other, maybe...maybe we were ment for each other. Because, for once in my life, I don't have to try to be happy, with you, it just happens."

Jack smiled, but didn't say anything, until Elizabeth asked him, what he was thinking.

"That I'm dying to kiss you again."

Elizabeth smiled "Alright, go ahead."

Jack smirked again, as he lowered his head.

...

A little later that night, as they went their separate ways for bed, Elizabeth needing to go with Jackie, they kissed once more, and Elizabeth smiled again, and looked Jack in the eye "I want you to remember something, Alright?"

"Alrigh'."

Elizabeth grabbed his face in both of her hands, and pulled him down to eye level "I love you. Don't forget that. Ever, alright?"

Jack nodded, and she turned around, and went into the cabin, closing the door behind her.

...

Elizabeth awoke the next morning, and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw, was the sleeping face of her child.

The next thing she saw, was a shadow under the door, leading out to Jacks office area, and she smiled, knowing he was out there.

She lay in bed for a little while longer, thinking about what had happened yesterday. Could it really have happened? Did Jack really say he loved her? _Her_, of all people?

But yes, he did, and now the could be happy together.

She frowned slightly, thinking "But what if he changes his mind, what if he doesn't want to settle down yet? What happens then?"

She tried to push these thought from her head as she got ready for the day ahead, but they wouldn't stay away for long.

...

Jack was sitting at his desk, looking over some charts.

He heard movement from the next room, and smiled. He still couldn't believe it, she was really his.

He started thinking about the things he couldn do to make the ship a better place for Jackie to grow up on.

She would have to have a room, and nice things of her own, as will Lizzie.

He looked back to the charts, and made a not in his head, to ask Lizzie where she would like to go, to get things for herself and Jackie.

And it was as he was thinking about this, that the door opened, and out walked Elizabeth, looking just as beautiful in his shirt, and a pair of trousers, as she did in a ball gown.

...

As soon as she opened the door, and looked into his face, Elizabeth knew she worries where for nothing.

And if she had had any left, they would have been put to rest with Jacks next words.

"Jackie needs 'er own space, don't ya think?"

Elizabeth smiled, and nodded for him to go on, wondering how she could have ever doubted this wonderful man.

* * *

**So there you go, they finely told each other, 'bout time huh? LOL!! Thanks for reading, please review and let me know how it was.  
**


	21. Two Months Later

**Alright, as you can see by the name of this chapter, this picks up, two months after the last one.**

**This will be the last chapter, then there will be an epilogue. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Jack walked into his cabin, it was late, and he had only just finished his shift at the wheele.

He opened the door, and found Lizzie sitting at the desk, and he smiled as he went to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder, to see what she was writting.

He leaned down, and looked at the paper infront of her "Yer writtin' ta Gracie?"

Elizabeth nodded "Yes, she wrote me, and I'm responding. Her letter is over there, if you want to read it."

Jack looked to the table in the corner, where Elizabeth was pointing, and saw a folded peice of parchment, laying on top.

Picking it up, and unfolding it, he read over what his sister had to say.

Elizabeth watched out of the corner of her eye, as Jack read the letter. Grace had talked of a few things Elizabeth knew would surprise Jack.

She smiled when she saw his brows raise, and he smirked, just reading the first line.

_Dear Elizabeth..._

_I told you that the two of you loved one another, did I not?_

_I wasn't at all surprised, when news reached me, that the great Captain Jack Sparrow, had finely met his match._

_I knew from the moment I met the two of you, that you were destined to be together, it just took a little while longer for the two of you to see it also._

_Now on to bigger things, when shall you become Mrs. Sparrow? I love weddings, and I do hope I'm invited._

_I have the dress my mother wore, when she married, I think it would fit you nicely, just let me kow if I should clean it for you any time soon._

_And Jack (I assume you will be reading this also) I'm only joking, don't worry, there has been no talk of a marriage of any kind, I only say these things, to get at you, after the way your eyes bolged at the mention of a family while you were here._

_I do wish you both the greatest form of happiness, you both deserve it._

_All my love,_

_Gracie.._

After finishing the letter, Jack folded it up, and laid it back on the table, uttering only a lite "Huh." Then he leaned down, and kissed Elizabeths cheek, and was on his way to bed, only stopping long enough to say "Don't be to long love, it's late." Then he left the room, leaving behind a confused Lizzie.

...

The next morning, Elizabeth was sitting on an over turned crate, with Jackie beside her, and they were having a spelling lesson, Elizabeth had taken to teaching Jackie the best she could on the ship, so she would have some kind of knowledge, when Jack found her.

She noticed, as he walked torwards them, Jackie smiled, and Jack answered it, with a wink.

Elizabeth looked between them, knowing it was never a good thing, when the two of them were in on something, and keeping it from her.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth turned her attention to Jack, and smiled "Yes Jack?"

"I need ta be talkin' with ya love."

"Alright."

Jack shook his head "Not 'ere" He pointed up "Up there."

Elizabeth looked upward, and saw he was pointing to the crows nest.

"Alright Jack. We'll finish this later Jaquelin."

Jackie only nodded, and smiled once more at Jack.

As they walked across the deck, torwards the rope ladder that would take them to the crows nest, Elizabeth thought how different Jack was, when it was only the two of them.

He would never let his crew see, or anyone else for that matter, but when it was just the two of them, he was the most warm and affectionate man she could ever ask for.

Even with Jaquelin, he was great with her, she went everywhere with him, and he always seemed happy to have her, he was affectionate and loving with her, just as if she were his own.

But the moment he steped onto the deck, everyone knew who was Captain, and that you did not take his orders lightly.

She smiled, knowing that no one, could ever find another like Jack Sparrow.

...

Jack held her hand, as he helped her into the crows nest.

When her feet were safely on the floor, he let go, and she smiled.

"What did you need to tell me, that we had to come up here for?"

But instead of saying a word, Jack placed a hand on each side of her face, and leaned forward, and kissed her.

It was a kiss full of passion, and love, and just plan and simple happiness, but the best part of that kiss, was when she felt him smile.

And when he pulled back, she smiled "I love it, when in the middle of our kiss, I can feel you smile."

Jack smirked "I have ta smile love, 'cause I have somethin' most pirate search their 'ole lives for."

Elizabeth smiled "What?"

Jack placed a hand on each of her shoulders, and smiled "The perfect treasure."

Elizabeth laughed "I'm not perfect Jack."

Jack shook his head "To me you're perfect."

Elizabeth smiled, and shook her head "Alright, what did you have to say?"

Jack held out his hands, palms down, fingers spread "Pick one."

Elizabeth looked down at his hands, then back to his face. "Pick one what?"

"Ring, which one do ya like the best?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly, but looked back to his hands, and that's when she saw a ring that he had never worn before.

It was simple, to simple for Jack, and silver, with a small blue jewle in the middle.

Elizabeth smiled and pointed "That one, it's beautiful, where did you get it?"

Jack slid it off his finger, and held it up "I've 'ad it for awhile, it was me mums, and I want you to have it now."

Eizabeth looked surprised "You want me to have it? But why?"

Jack looked at her, with a slight smirk, and a shake of his head.

"Because, I'm going to marry you, so, plan your life accordingly."

Elizabeth, who had been studying the ring, looked up to meet his eyes, not sure if she had heard him right "You're going to what?"

"Marry you."

He looked so calm, like he had only told her they were going to make port, not that he was going to marry her.

"Jack, if this is about Graces letter, I don't expect anything you know? You don't have to do this."

Jack frowned "This isn't about that letter, I've been plain' this for awhile now, but if you don't want to Lizzie, it's alright."

He reached for the ring, to take it from her hand, but she closed her fingers around it.

"No. I mean, yes I do want to, I just didn't want you to do something you didn't want to do."

Jack smirked "Alright, if we have that settled." And he reached for the ring once more, and looked into her eyes "Lizzie, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded "Yes, I will."

And with that, Jack slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her.

...

Jackie and Gibbs were both waiting for them to come down, and when their feet hit the deck, and Elizabeth was smiling, Jackie ran up to her with a smile of her own, as Gibbs gave Jack a hand shake.

Jackie grabbed Elizabeths hand "Did you say yes?"

Elizabeth looked at her "You knew?"

Jackie smiled sheepishly, and nodded "Yes."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, who was smirking "Had ta make sure it was alright."

Jackie beamed "I told him, yes it was."

Elizabeth looked between the two of them, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, even if she had tried.

Everything was perfect, she had a wonderful family and home, and in just a few months timd, she would see her dear friend once more.

Life, was great.


	22. Epilogue

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this up, I've been very busy, I've been going to my grandmothers house, and staying with her during the day, as she can't be lift alone. But I've found the time now, to post this. I hope it's a good ending to this story, I really hope you like it.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read, and reviewed, the reviews have helped me all along the way. They have, I hope, made me a better writer, and in turn, made this a better story, than it started out as. Thank you so much everyone, for helping me. :o)**

..........

**Epilogue-One Year Later**

Elizabeth stood beside the rail, where Jack would soon be disending into the long boat from, waiting as he said goodbye to Jaquelin.

She was always sad when he left her behind, and now was no different.

Jaquelin said something that Elizabeth didn't hear, but she did hear Jack.

"No, you can't go Jackie, if you go, who's goin' ta stay with yer mum?"

Jaquelin looked to where Elizabeth stood watching, then back to Jack, and nodded "Alright, I guess you're right."

With a smile and a one arms hug, and stood "I'll be back tomorrow."

Jaquelin nodded, and walked off, leaving only Jack, and Elizabeth.

He walked over to her, and she smiled. "I hate that I can't go with you."

Jack nodded, and placed a hand on her rounded stomach.

"I kow ya do love, but we decided it was best for the wee one."

Elizabeth smiled "Well hurry with those supplies, I don't like not knowing if you're alright.

It scares me to not be able to see you're alright for myself.

Jack smiled "Don't worry Liz, I'll be fine."

He looked around behind him, and Elizabeth smiled, this was always a sign that he was going to say something, completely sweet, and unJack like.

He turned back to her "Just remember, courage is being scared to death, but doing it anyway, and you Lizzie-love, are the most courages person I know."

She smiled "I love you, hurry back."

Jack leaned in and gave her a quick kiss "Love ya to darlin', I'll be back 'for ya know it."

She watched as he rowed the boat to the shore, know no matter what he said, she would worry until he was back, safe and sound, aborad The Pearl.

......................

Jack also knew, that she would worry until he was home, which is why, he hurried as fast as he could, and was crawling into bed beside her late that night.

And when he wrapped his arms around her, she turned to face him, breathing in the smell that was purely Jack, and sighed.

"I'm glad you're back."

Jack nodded "Me to love, me to."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, then she turned her face up to his "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me close, and promise to never let me go, alright?"

Jack tightend his hold on her a little more "Never darlin' not ever."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that if she had anything to say about it, this is how they would be falling asleep for the rest of their lives.


End file.
